Oeil ciel
by Dealo
Summary: Pour se venger de ce que Sasuke lui a fait subir, Naruto part de Konoha. Il devient déserteur et revient trois ans plus tard pour se venger et comprendre. Son nouveau nom est Sora Katame. Yaoi, SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu [En cours]
1. Au revoir

Titre de la fiction : Œil ciel

Titre du chapitre : Au revoir

Auteur : DEALO

Genre : Drame, Humour plus tard, romance. Un peu UA.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.

Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.

Note : Ma première fiction de Naruto. Je ne recherche ni la haine ni l'admiration. Juste votre avis. Je n'ai pas de bêta reader juste un correcteur d'orthographe. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la conjugaison donc si vous voulez me dire tout ce qui ne va pas, à votre aise, j'essaierai d'en prendre compte.

Voilà ! 

_Au revoir _

C'est le cœur en miette que je rentrais chez moi ce soir là. Une douce pluie tombait sur le village et j'étais maintenant trempé jusqu'aux os mais ça ne me gênait pas. Je ne ressentais ni la fraîcheur de la nuit, ni cette eau qui glissait sur ma peau, imbibant mes vêtements. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement à cause de _lui, lui_ et _elle_ mais surtout _lui_.

Celui qui a joué avec mes sentiments, celui qui m'a détruit. Elle qui désormais n'est plus que mon ennemie, elle qui me l'a volé. Je les hais, du plus profond de mon cœur.

Je rentre dans mon appartement, ne faisant pas attention aux bols de ramens échoués par terre. Je me dirige aussitôt vers ma chambre où je m'effondre dans le lit. Je m'enroule dans mes couettes, ne cherchant qu'à me rassurer en restant ainsi, roulé en boule, recouvert par cette simple couverture orange.

J'ai toujours aimé l'orange. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Moi-même je ne le sais pas trop, j'ai juste voulut que l'on me remarque et pour moi cette couleur représente la chaleur, le soleil. Je la porte donc pour être vu mais personne ne me remarque.

Pendant quelques années, j'ai cru qu'on m'avait enfin reconnu. Mes professeurs, mes amis, la vieille, Ero-sennin… Je pensais vraiment être enfin comme _lui,_ admiré et vu mais je me trompais. Tiens maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai toujours été dans le faux. J'ai toujours cru en eux, je les ais protégé, je _l'_ai ramené dans le village mais ça ne leur à pas suffit. Etrange. Que dois-je faire pour qu'ils me remarquent, qu'_il_ me remarque ?

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je me suis endormi et d'ailleurs je crois que je suis mort aussi, ce soir là. Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'avais fait un rêve. Un rêve où je n'étais plus Uzumaki Naruto mais un autre et j'étais enfin reconnu et libre. Plus de compte à rendre au conseil de Konoha, plus de regards de haines sur moi. J'étais si bien dans ce rêve… si bien….

Je voulais devenir ainsi, sentir mon cœur enfin tranquille, calme et sans douleur. J'ouvris mes yeux bleus et regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le soleil se levait doucement, la pluie d'hier était maintenant finie. Aujourd'hui j'allais changer du tout au tout. Assez de ce sourire sur mon visage, de ce masque que je devais porter devant eux.

Je m'étais crée cette image de gamin très jeune à mon entrée dans l'académie des ninjas mais chaque soir depuis, lorsque je me retrouvais seul, je sentais mon visage s'affaisser de fatigue. Sourire est fatiguant, dire des âneries aussi.

Assez…

Assez…

J'en ai assez…

Pendant une bonne heure, je suis resté ainsi dans mon lit à me répéter ces mots puis j'ai pris ma décision. Mon plan se dessinait doucement dans ma tête et lorsque je me levais, un sourire tranquille étirait mes lèvres. Un vrai sourire, pas un de ceux que je leur réservais.

J'allais changer, vous montrer à tous ce que je valais. Malheureusement ou heureusement, tout dépendra du point de vu que l'on prendra, ce sera une transformation totale, mais serais-je du côté du bien ou du mal ? La question demandait réflexion. Je m'installais devant ma table et commençais mon petit déjeuner en silence.

A la fin de mon repas c'était bon, j'avais enfin fini de réfléchir. Je serais de mon côté. Ni du bien, ni du mal. Juste du mien.

Je me redressais et doucement je soupirais. Tout d'abord, changer de look. Je regardai dans mon armoire et en sorti un pantalon noir en cuir et un débardeur tout aussi noir des plus moulants. Petit à petit, en les enfilant je changeais aussi l'expression de mon visage.

Une fois totalement habillé, je plaçais mon étui de ninja autour de ma cuisse droite et prenait mon bandeau que je glissais autour de mon bras. J'enfilais des bandes noires autour de mes poignets, finissant en les enroulant autour de mes doigts.

Je me donnai un petit coup de brosse et laissai mes cheveux pendre négligemment. Quelques mèches tombaient devant mes yeux mais sans me gêner.

Enfin, je soupirai en me regardant dans mon miroir. Naruto Uzumaki était mort mais comment pouvais-je m'appeler maintenant ? J'y réfléchirai plus tard, là j'allais être en retard au dernier rendez-vous de ma team. Pourquoi dernier rendez-vous ? Parce que ce soir, je quittais le village mais avant cela, je me devais de leur faire voir au moins une seule fois mon vrai moi.

Je sortais de chez moi, indifférent aux regards surpris des habitants. C'est vrai que de me voir habiller tout en noir, ça devait choquer mais bon… Je me souviens le jour où j'ai acheté ces habits. Je venais de perdre contre lui et en passant devant ce magasin, j'ai bloqué devant cet ensemble. Je le voulais, même si je ne le porterais jamais.

J'arrivai au pont de nos rendez-vous et comme d'habitude j'étais le dernier. Mais cette fois, je ne dis rien, je m'installais tranquillement contre la rambarde et j'attendais. Qui ? Je vous laisse deviner.

_Lui_ et _Elle_ sont déjà là mais je m'en contrefiche désormais. A quoi bon espérer encore ? L'espoir à ses limites, moi aussi. Je ferme les yeux et réfléchi calmement, préparant ma fuite pour le soir même. Je devine les regards de mes coéquipiers. Sûrement surpris aussi. Quoique, ils ne m'ont jamais regardé alors pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ?

Néanmoins, je sens une main sur mon épaule et entends sa voix à _elle_ :

- Naruto ?

J'ouvre les yeux et _la_ fixe sans émotion. Quoi _elle_ ne me reconnaît pas ?

- Quoi ?

Ma voix est claire bien que contenant un peu d'ennui. _Elle_ me saoul déjà. Comment j'ai pu l'apprécier déjà ? _Elle_…

- Tu es… différent aujourd'hui, me murmure-t-elle. Non sans rire ? Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Je la fixe encore en silence puis un pouf nous annonce l'arrivée de notre Sensei.

Tiens lui aussi il paraît surpris. Non plutôt choqué, voir carrément ébahit. Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sensei, ma transformation ne vous plaît pas ou elle vous rappel quelqu'un peut-être ?

- Naruto…

Sa voix est rendue rauque par l'émotion. Quoi je lui ressemble tant que ça à mon paternel ? Apparemment oui. Eh bien oui, je sais qui est mon père. Ma débilité à ses limites aussi Sensei.

La journée va se passer tranquillement. Je vais rester moi, sans un seul masque et _lui_, _il_ est resté pareil que d'habitude sans un regard pour moi, ce qui m'a conforté dans mon choix. Nous n'avons eu que des missions débiles et sans intérêt. Assez… Je veux partir loin d'ici, de Konoha. Loin de _lui_.

Attendez que je vous explique rapidement. Moi je _l_'aimais cet idiot, j'ai risqué ma vie pour _le_ ramener et j'ai réussi. Je lui ais dit mes sentiments un soir de pleine lune mais _lui_ a joué avec moi. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait puis qu'il me détestait et ce dans la même journée. Puis il a joué avec moi pendant deux mois. Deux longs mois que je qualifierais de cauchemar et de rêve entremêlé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il passait d'un extrême à un autre, sans prévenir. La goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase ? La première fois qu'il m'a frappé. La goutte d'eau qui a brisé le vase ? Lorsqu'il est sorti avec elle.

Ca y est, c'est le soir, nous sommes sur le pont et les missions sont finies. Je les regarde une dernière fois et commence à m'éloigner, sans un mot mais je m'arrête au bout de quelques mètres. Autant leur dire au revoir, j'ai quand même passé quelques années auprès d'eux.

Je me retourne et le fixe lui dans les yeux et je murmure :

- Au revoir.

Aucune réaction de leur part. Sakura est collée à lui, Kakashi est dans son livre pervers et lui est toujours silencieux. Leur non réaction me conforte encore plus dans mon choix. Mon regard se fait doux, tendre et je continuai mon chemin en me détournant d'eux.

Assez…

Assez…

La nuit est maintenant entamée de quelques heures. Ombre silencieuse, je me glisse dans les rues du village. Je ne veux plus les voir, plus jamais. J'ai aussi pensé à me donner la mort mais à quoi bon ? La mort viendra me faucher bien assez tôt.

J'avance jusqu'à la porte du village et là je le vois lui. Il m'attend ? Etrange mais il ne me verra pas. Inutile Sasuke, tu es trop faible pour mon vrai moi. Je dissimule ma présence et en utilisant ma vitesse, je me retrouve derrière lui. Il sursaute violement et va pour se retourner mais je le maintiens contre mon torse. Non non mon beau, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de partir.

Je le sens qui se débat contre moi mais je ne lui laisse aucune chance. Mes lèvres glissent jusqu'à son oreille et je murmure :

-Peut-être un jour je reviendrai mais ce ne sera plus le Naruto que tu as connu Sasuke. Ne cherche pas à m'arrêter ni à me ramener où je te tuerais. Au revoir… Je sens son cœur qui bat de plus en plus rapidement et je soupire. Je vais devoir mettre le turbo. Un pouf se fait entendre, Sasuke se retrouve seul devant la porte du village. Il s'éloigne en vitesse vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Moi ? Je suis déjà loin, direction mon futur. _Lui_, il ne m'a pas poursuivi, j'avais donc raison. _Il_ ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Il y en aura d'autres !

Sasu : J'ai frappé Naruto ?

Moi : Voui. 

Sasu : Impossible.

Moi : Bien sur que si ! N'oublis pas, il y a les circonstances xd !

Voilà ! Si ce début vous plaît…. Reviews ?


	2. clone

Titre de la fiction : Œil ciel

Titre du chapitre : Clone

Auteur : DEALO

Genre : Drame, Humour plus tard, romance. Un peu UA.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.

Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.

Note : Ma première fiction de Naruto. Je ne recherche ni la haine ni l'admiration. Juste votre avis. Je n'ai pas de bêta reader juste un correcteur d'orthographe. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la conjugaison donc si vous voulez me dire tout ce qui ne va pas, à votre aise, j'essaierai d'en prendre compte.

Voilà ! 

_Clone_

Je m'éloigne de plus en plus de lui, mon cœur se déchire maintenant. Oui vous voyez, même si je le hais, j'ai tout de même mal maintenant.

Je suis mal en moi de le laisser derrière moi. Je suis toujours si faible…

Assez…

Je cours de plus en plus vite, laissant derrière moi ce village qui me hait, ce village qui m'a trahi. Je le laisse _lui_ derrière moi mais dis moi Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu as ressenti en comprenant que ce n'était qu'un clone près de toi devant cette porte ? Lorsque ton cœur s'est emballé, à quoi pensais-tu ? Je me le demande… Qu'as-tu ressenti ? Soulagement ? Haine ? Mépris ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as pensé ? J'aimerais savoir mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Je ne suis plus le Naruto Uzumaki qui t'observait de loin, se contentant de penser à toi. Je te laisse maintenant Sasuke. J'en ai assez de toi…

Je saute sur une branche, accélérant encore. Une équipe va me poursuivre je le sais mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir. Je fais des signes avec mes mains et me clone. Des milliers de moi apparaissent et se séparent dans toutes les directions. Qu'ils essayent donc de m'attraper maintenant. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir. Plus maintenant.

Je continu mon chemin, pensant encore à _lui_.

J'ai commencé à me briser lorsque je _l_'ai rencontré. Au début c'était mon meilleur ami et mon rival puis il est parti et mon cœur s'est brisé une première fois. Il a voulut me tuer et m'a abandonné. Je ne lui ai pardonné que plus tard après son retour à Konoha mais voyez-vous il m'a fait trop mal après. Je fermais quelques secondes les yeux et m'arrêtais enfin de courir. Je repris mon souffle doucement et jetais derrière moi un regard. Sous les ombres des arbres, je ne vois maintenant plus rien de ce village maudit.

Dis moi Sasuke, ai-je pris la bonne décision ? Moi je pense que oui…

Je suis loin de Konoha maintenant. Eux ils doivent me suivre. Neji doit sûrement être là ainsi que Shikamaru. Je ne connais pas la portée du Byakugan donc je ne sais pas s'ils peuvent me voir. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter. S'ils sont tous à ma poursuite, c'est mieux que je reprenne ma route.

Je cours je cours sans m'arrêter et soudain cette sensation… Je me fige en sentant la disparition d'un de mes clones. Je ferme les yeux, revivant ce que mon autre moi a fait avant de disparaître.

Je me vois courir le plus vite possible puis je sens cette présence. Lui. Je m'arrête, l'attendant, un sourire aux lèvres. L'équipe de recherche arrive près de moi et tous ils me regardent avec surprise. C'est vrai que je peux paraître sûr de moi si je le veux et puis ma tenu en impose aussi non ? Mon bandeau de ninja est toujours attaché à mon bras mais le signe du village caché de la feuille est barré sur toute sa longueur. Je ne suis plus un des leurs maintenant. Je suis un déserteur.

Je vois leur regard sur le bandeau et leur crispation. Lui… Il est là aussi. Il me fixe, comme surpris de me voir devant lui. Oui mon chou, je suis en face de toi mais malheureusement pour toi et ta mission, je ne suis pas le vrai.

- Naruto Uzumaki, tu dois retourner au village.

Ca c'est Neji qui vient de parler. Qu'est ce que tu crois Neji, que je suis parti sur un coup de tête ? Non mais… Ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais voulu quitter ce village et ta cage ? Toi aussi tu as eu le droit à des regards de haines de la part de te famille mais toi tu n'es pas seul au moins…Tiens j'avais raison d'ailleurs, il est bien dans l'équipe qui me suit. Il y a aussi Shino, Lui, Shikamaru, Elle et Kiba.

J'agrandis mon sourire et les regarde sans répondre. Je le sens qui me fixe, les sourcils froncés.

Ben quoi Sasuke, t'es pas content ? De quoi ? Que je ne sois pas là à vous accueillir avec ce masque que je portais avant ? Ce temps est révolu maintenant, fais toi une raison. Tu m'as brisé, assumes les conséquences de tes actes.

- Naruto, pourquoi t'es parti ?

Je la regarde elle, ses yeux émeraudes qui mentent toujours. Qu'_elle_ ne s'approche pas trop près de moi où je m'énerve. _Elle_… toujours après lui, toujours à me regarder avec mépris ! Je me souviens lorsqu'elle a apprit pour moi et Kyûbi. Son regard a changé ce jour là et le peu de gentillesse qu'elle m'adressait a disparut. Je la hais… Tout comme je le hais _lui. Lui_ qui n'a pas changé face à moi ce jour là mais qui a joué avec moi. _Lui_… Stop là, je ne dois pas m'énerver, juste rester calme face à eux et les énerver

Bon… Je prends enfin la parole, mon sourire s'agrandissant encore.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas.

- Galère Naruto, rentre au village on parlera là bas.

Tiens tiens, le surdoué de Konoha veut que je les suive. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je ne veux rien lui faire moi à Shikamaru, il est gentil et ne m'a jamais considéré comme un monstre. Je soupir et décide de m'amuser un peu. Je pourrais leur faire perdre du temps mais non, je peux faire ce que je veux maintenant.

- Non.

Ma réponse a le mérite d'être claire vous ne trouvez pas ? Moi je m'amuse bien en tout cas. Rien que de sentir les sensations qui parcouraient mon clone pendant la discussion me détend légèrement. Je replonge dans cet étrange état et écoute la discussion entre eux et mon autre moi.

- On te ramènera de force, abruti.

Lui… Toujours aussi sûr de lui. Je le hais mais je le hais !

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, Uchiha.

Il se fige en entendant son nom de famille. Je l'ai déjà dit Sasuke, je ne suis plus l'ancien Naruto, je suis mort ce soir là ! Maintenant que comptez vous faire ?

Je suis sur une branche et eux sur une autre en face de moi. J'aimerais jouer encore un peu mais je n'ai pas trop le temps… Je me mets dos à eux, un grand sourire sur mon visage. Pas un sourire faux et heureux comme avant non mais un sourire ironique à souhait et presque pervers sur mes lèvres. Je reprends la parole :

- C'est étrange hein, les rôles sont inversés cette fois.

Pourquoi je dis cette phrase alors que je sais qu'elle va te faire mal? Très bonne question en effet mais je pense que tu as compris maintenant non Sasuke? Je te hais, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau!

Tu m'as brisé, chaque coup que tu me donnais me tuait petit à petit puis ton sourire lorsque tu revenais… As-tu compris maintenant ? Je te ferais payer !

Je lève mon visage vers le ciel bleu, reflet de mes yeux et tourne légèrement la tête vers eux. Ils sont sur leur garde, ne comprenant pas ma réaction. Ils devraient pourtant… Ne savent-ils pas ce que j'ai du vivre jusqu'à maintenant ? Ne connaissent-ils pas mon plus grand secret ? Ne me haïssent-ils pas eux aussi, comme les villageois ?

Non ? Je vois le regard de Shikamaru se troubler quelques secondes puis ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il a découvert que je n'étais qu'un clone. Tant mieux, j'en ai assez de ce jeu.

Assez…

Je dis alors :

- Comment ferras-tu contre un millier de clones, Uchiha ? Ton Sharingan ne peut pas me retrouver parmi eux et le Byakugan non plus. Ah et autre chose. Ce village… Je vous conseil de bien le protéger car un jour un démon pourrait très bien l'attaquer.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et tandis que vos yeux s'écarquillent, je disparais dans un nuage de fumé. Eh ben oui, je n'étais qu'un clone messager !

Je reprends contact avec la réalité et soupire doucement. Une nouvelle vie m'attend loin de vous. Assez de ce jeu, je n'en peux plus. Ils peuvent toujours me poursuivre, jamais je ne les laisserai me ramener dans cet enfer ou alors ce sera de mon plein gré que je reviendrai.

Assez…

Assez…

Je me remets à courir, le vent fouettant mon visage. C'est fou ce que je me sens bien et mal en même temps. Bien car je suis enfin libre, mal car mon cœur se brise un peu plus à chaque pas.

Ma destination ? J'hésite encore entre Suna et une autre, plus secrète. Quelle est cette destination secrète, me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien, il s'agit en fait d'une organisation d'assassin plus connue sous le nom d'Akatsuki.

Non non je ne suis pas fou, je veux juste devenir plus fort.

Alors pourquoi pas ? En plus, ça évitera qu'ils me pourchassent encore et encore et qu'ils m'attaquent sans que je ne sois près. Imaginez que je dorme et qu'ils apparaissent ou encore qu'ils m'empoisonnent et que je ne puisse me défendre ? Eh ben je mourrais donc autant les exterminer dès maintenant mais tout d'abord, je vais passer dire un bonjour à Gaara.

J'ai tout mon temps maintenant. Plus de rêve idiot à réaliser, plus d'objectif sans espoir.

J'ai tout mon temps pour que vous me voyiez enfin tel que je suis vraiment.

Regardez-moi, voyez ce que je suis devenu maintenant. Voyez ma haine.

Peut-être que Shikamaru va deviner que je vais vers Suna mais après tout qu'importe ? Ils ne m'auront pas et Gaara est mon ami. Mon seul véritable ami maintenant. Il est le seul à me comprendre. Il m'aidera et lorsque j'en aurais fini avec l'Akatsuki, je reviendrais pour me venger de ce village, d'_elle _et de _lui._

_Je me demande ce qu'ils feront à ce moment là… _Sur cette dernière pensée, je vois le désert apparaître devant moi.

Naru : OoO Je suis cool un peu mais… j'ai vraiment appelé Sasuke par son nom de famille ?

Moi : Voui. 

Sasu : OoO Mais… pourquoi il est parti mon Naru ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?

Moi : Vous verrez bien va.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de ce chapitre !


	3. Chez Gaara

Titre de la fiction : Œil ciel

Titre du chapitre : Chez Gaara

Auteur : DEALO

Genre : Drame, Humour plus tard, romance. Un peu UA.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.

Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.

Note : Ma première fiction de Naruto. Je ne recherche ni la haine ni l'admiration. Juste votre avis. Je n'ai pas de bêta reader juste un correcteur d'orthographe. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la conjugaison donc si vous voulez me dire tout ce qui ne va pas, à votre aise, j'essaierai d'en prendre compte.

Voilà ! 

_Chez Gaara_

Enfin me voilà devant le village du sable. De nombreux clones ont été détruits mais ils ne m'ont pas eut. Leur équipe a néanmoins très bien travaillé, j'ai perdu cent vingt clones. Félicitation mais désolé vous m'avez loupé !

Je m'avance dans le corridor naturel permettant l'entrée au village de Sunagakure et aperçois deux ninjas en embuscade. La défense de Suna ne me semble pas très approfondie… Je camoufle ma présence et me glisse silencieusement contre la paroi de pierre. Personne ne me repère. J'entre dans le village, ombre silencieuse et invisible. En effet, qui ferait attention à un pauvre vagabond qui marche courbé dans l'ombre des maisons de sable ?

Fier de moi, je m'approche de la tour du Kazekage mais je sens rapidement que je n'irai pas plus loin. Je suis encerclé. Que faire ? Bof, autant faire comme si de rien n'était. Je continu mon avancé et me retrouve bientôt devant la tour. Je lève mon regard bleu ciel sur le monument, me demandant comment il fait pour tenir debout. C'est vrai quoi, c'est juste du sable… Bof, de toute façon, ça m'échappera toujours, même si on me l'explique. Je m'avance pour pénétrer dans la tour mais deux ninjas m'interpellent. Je soupire et les attends. Ils se placent face à moi en me dévisageant. J'aperçois leur yeux s'écarquiller et ils se prosternent devant moi.

Heu… y'a un problème là non ?

- Uzumaki-sama, qu'ils me disent en murmurant.

Heu… Je comprends plus là. Comment ils savent qui je suis eux ? C'est la que je me rappel de ce jour sur cette plaine. Le jour où le Shukaku a été extrait de Gaara. Tout le village du sable était présent pour leur Kazekage. Il en a de la chance… Son village l'a enfin accepté ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je soupire encore une fois. Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-on pas comme moi j'aime ?

STOP ! Arrête de penser ainsi Naruto, ça suffit ! Je me reprends et demande une audience avec le Kazekage. Les deux ninjas se lèvent et me demandent de les suivre, ce que je fais avec plaisir. C'est que j'ai à discuter avec leur chef moi !

Nous passons dans de nombreux couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte rouge. Mes deux accompagnateurs cognent doucement à la porte et la voix de mon ami nous dit d'entrer. Rien que d'entendre sa voix me fait… me sentir bizarre. Je vais craquer, je le sais. Ma gorge se noue tandis que la porte s'ouvre, me permettant d'entrer dans la pièce. J'aperçois Gaara assis derrière son bureau, me fixant. Je le vois se lever… tout se trouble autour de lui, comme dans une illusion ou un rêve. Pourquoi ?

Je le vois faire signe à ses hommes de sortir et s'approcher de moi. Je craque. Mes larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues, je ne tiens plus. Il me prend doucement dans ses bras, me berçant contre lui. Il me tient la main comme moi ce jour où il se mourrait. Je n'en peux plus. Merci Gaara d'être là, merci.

De nombreuses minutes s'écoulent où le silence est seulement entrecoupé de mes sanglots. Pourquoi je pleure ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment, j'ai du atteindre ma limite c'est tout. Lorsqu'on voit une personne qu'on apprécie vraiment présente pour vous, vous ne tenez plus, vos larmes vous échappent, vous craquez. C'est mon cas. Après tout ce que j'ai vu depuis ces deux mois, j'ai besoin de respirer un peu, de me laisser aller. Gaara est comme mon frère, il est là pour moi. Pas comme lui…

Penser à lui me rappel sa dernière phrase.

« On te ramènera de force, abruti » Je ne reviendrais pas avec toi Sasuke, jamais !!

Je me calme au bout de plusieurs minutes mais il me garde tout de même contre lui. Merci Gaara, du fond du cœur merci. Face à lui j'ai perdu toute ma force pour m'effondrer. Je me jurais alors que ce serait la dernière fois que ça arriverait. Je m'écartais de lui avec un petit sourire triste. Ce qui est bien avec Gaara, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu à porter de masque. Quand je le vois, je vais tout de suite mieux et je n'ai pas à me cacher.

- Raconte moi tout.

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité et nous nous installons pour que je lui raconte. A la fin de mon récit, il fronce les sourcils et ses yeux jètent des éclairs. Il annonce :

- Je vais rompre tout engagement avec Konoha, tu pourras rester dans mon village sans problème, tu peux également devenir ninja de Suna.

Je le fixe avec étonnement. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette proposition. Je réponds alors :

- Non. Tu n'as pas à rompre l'alliance avec Konoha alors qu'elle est bénéfique pour Suna. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps ici, juste quelques jours puis je repartirais.

- Et tu iras où ?

- Me préparez pour ma vengeance.

- Ta vengeance ?

- Oui.

Je suis fier de moi, ma voix ne tremble pas en énonçant cette phrase. Tout ira bien maintenant, je vais me reprendre et garder ma force et quand je les reverrais, je ne craquerais pas. Plus jamais.

Gaara m'a ensuite préparé une chambre et j'ai été dormir. J'ai tout de même gardé une partie de ma conscience ouverte pour prévenir tout danger. J'ai appris cette technique pendant une mission de surveillance où je l'ai employé sans même m'en rendre compte. Depuis je l'ai amélioré et désormais, elle me permet de rester dans un état de semi conscience, très pratique, je dois l'avouer.

J'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit. Encore, comme avant. C'est fou ce que ça me manque déjà nos étreintes. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas de tendresse, elles me manquent tout de même. Sasuke je te hais, il n'y a que toi pour me faire si mal. Tes images me hantent mais je vis. Je me bats pour vivre alors que mon cœur est brisé.

Sasuke qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque chaque clone que vous rencontriez disparaissait ? De la colère que je me joue de vous ? De la tristesse que je te quitte ? Non là je m'égare…

Le lendemain, je me retrouvais attendu au petit déjeuné avec le Kazekage. J'y retrouvais Temari et Kankuro, les frangins du roux. Ceux-ci me firent une fête d'enfer. Temari me demanda des nouvelles de son amoureux, j'ai nommé Shikamaru et je me fit un plaisir de lui annoncer qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir à Suna. Kankuro me fit un petit accueil chaleureux dans le style de la maison en me parlant de ses marionnettes et de ses dernières victimes. C'est fou ce que j'aime cette famille. Gaara a énormément de chance de les avoir, ils sont nature et sympathique, tout le contraire de _lui_. Je soupire doucement tandis que la blonde sautille sur sa chaise et que ses frères la fixent en souriant tendrement. Ah l'amour… Shikamaru est un bon gars va, j'espère qu'ils seront heureux.

Après tout, ma vengeance ne concerne que les vieux du village et certains… Dont Elle et Lui.

Je souris moi aussi devant l'impatience de la blonde. Tiens quand j'y pense, plus un seul clone n'a été détruit depuis hier… Je n'ai rien ressenti, rien vu, aucune nouvelle information… Etrange… Je ferme les yeux et envois de nouveaux ordres à mes clones. Ca aussi je l'ai apprit tout seul. Avant ils agissaient tout seul mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Je les contrôle à distance selon mes nouvelles données et là, je leur ordonne de trouver l'équipe qui me poursuit. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

La journée va passer doucement et je n'aurai des nouvelles que le soir pendant le repas. J'absorbe les informations de mon clone qui a attendu le groupe près de Suna. Il semblerait que l'équipe ait fait marche arrière et soit retournée à Konoha avant de repartir vers Suna.

Je me concentre et revois la scène de notre rencontre.

Cette fois, il semble qu'ils aient compris que mes clones arpentaient la région car ils n'ont pas cherché à discuter. Directement, Sasuke s'est jeté sur moi. Je ne l'ai esquivé qu'avec difficulté, ben oui je ne suis qu'un clone hein ! Puis tous, ils ont tenté de me détruire. Moi, je souriais tout du long. Je me suis mis hors de porté et j'ai demandé d'une voix amusée :

- Bah alors on abandonne déjà ?

- Toi… mon regard se tourna vers Lui, attendant la suite de sa phrase, on te retrouvera abruti et tu reviendras avec nous !

- Kukuku j'aimerais voir ça Uchiha.

Oullala t'as l'air vraiment en colère Sasuke pourquoi ? Parce que je me moque de toi ? Ben désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi !

- Ah oui ! J'ai un message pour toi Shikamaru. Tu es très attendu par une blonde au caractère très changeant. Viens vite ou ses frères vont finir par ne plus la supporter.

Il me regarde avec une étincelle d'amusement et je lui fais un clin d'œil coquin. Vraiment Shika je t'adore, t'es bien un ami toi aussi. L'un des seuls, bien que tu sois dans le camp adverse en ce moment mais bon ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je ne vais pas rester avec vous. Une voix féminine m'interpelle alors :

- Qu'as-tu fais à Naruto ?

Je me retourne vers Elle, la fixant avec haine.

- Mais voyons, Sakura-_chan, _je suis juste en face de toi là, tu ne me vois pas ? Lui dis-je avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

- Tu n'es pas lui. Naruto est gentil et… et… c'est notre ami, il ne ferait jamais ça ! Il ne chercherait pas à partir de Konoha, il n'oublierait pas son rêve de devenir Hoka…

- Tais-toi, ma voix froide la coupe en pleine phrase j'en ai assez entendu. Ami, je répète, laissant ma voix monter en puissance, et qu'est ce qu'un ami pour toi Sakura ? Est-ce qu'on s'amuse avec les sentiments d'un ami ? Est-ce qu'on le traite de monstre ?

- Naru…

- Assez… Ma voix douce les surprends plus que si je venais de crier. Je répète encore une fois ce mot et disparaît de leur vue. Je réapparais derrière lui et pointe un kunai contre sa gorge. Ils se crispent tous et se tiennent près à m'attaquer. Je murmure à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle :

- Dis… n'étais-je qu'un ami pour toi ?

Je le sens qui se tends contre moi et il répond :

- Non… Tu es plus que ça. Tu emploi le présent alors que moi j'ai utilisé l'imparfait. Quoi Sasuke tu crois que nous deux ce n'est pas fini ? Je vais te prouver le contraire moi.

Donc je suis plus qu'un ami hein ? Ah ça je le sais déjà. J'étais ton jouet non ? Un jouet avec lequel tu as joué. Normal non ?

- Ah ? Et donc trahir et poignarder dans le dos est ce que tu fais à tes plus qu'ami ? Hein, Sasuke ?

- Je…

- Chuuut Sasuke, c'est fini maintenant, c'en est assez, j'arrête de me battre avec toi, t'es content t'as gagné, félicitation !

J'appui le Kunai contre sa gorge, laissant une goutte carmine couler le long de son cou pour disparaître dans son col et là je m'évapore dans un pouf, les laissant encore plus crispé qu'avant.

Je reprend conscience du lieu où je me trouve et croise le regard de mes amis. Je fixe Temari et lui dit :

- Shikamaru est à trois heures d'ici. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Sur ce…

Je me levais de table et me dirigeais vers la porte quand…

Naru : OoO Ben ça alors, Sasuke est si faible que ça ? 

Sasu : Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Et pourquoi pas Naruto en Seme tant qu'on y est ? 

Moi : Oui pourquoi pas !

Sasu : (tombe par terre)

Naru : (rougit) Moi Seme ? Ooohhhh….

Moi : Reviews !! katame


	4. Nouveau nom

Titre de la fiction : Œil ciel

Titre du chapitre : Nouveau nom.

Auteur : DEALO

Genre : Drame, Humour plus tard, romance. Un peu UA.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.

Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.

Note : Ma première fiction de Naruto. Je ne recherche ni la haine ni l'admiration. Juste votre avis. Je n'ai pas de bêta reader juste un correcteur d'orthographe. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la conjugaison donc si vous voulez me dire tout ce qui ne va pas, à votre aise, j'essaierai d'en prendre compte.

Voilà ! 

_Nouveau nom_

Je me levais de table et me dirigeais vers la porte quand…

Une nouvelle donnée m'apparut. Un de mes clones qui observait la scène venait de disparaître. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je compris la raison de sa dissipation. Il l'avait fait de lui-même, pour me montrer cette chose. Impossible… _Il_ devait savoir qu'il était observé. Obligé, sans cela, _il_ n'aurait pas fait cela… Même ainsi je ne te pardonnerais pas Sasuke ! Même si tu… tu…

Connard quand est-ce que tu comptes me montrer le vrai toi ? Arrêter d'être si manipulateur… !!

_Lui_… Cet enfoiré… _Il_ s'était écroulé lorsque mon clone avait disparut, lui laissant cette marque carmine dans le cou. Puis _il_ avait baissé la tête et deux larmes avaient coulés le long de ses joues. _Il_ tremblait de tout son corps ne pouvant supporter sa peine.

Non… Ce n'est qu'une comédie, reprend toi Naruto, m'imposais-je avec volonté. Jamais… Jamais je ne regretterais mon choix ! JAMAIS !

Je posais ma main sur la poignée lorsque Gaara dit :

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Ils savent où je suis je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre encore du temps.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui et murmure :

- Merci encore Gaara, je te donnerais des nouvelles dès que possible.

- Peux tu au moins me dire ce que tu comptes faire ?

Je souris tranquillement et dis :

- Je vais me jeter dans la gueule du loup et rencontrer mes bourreaux.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas… chercher l'Akatsuki tout seul ? Me demande-t-il.

- J'en ai assez de fuir Gaara. Autant que je me défende maintenant non ?

- Tu es fou… murmure-t-il,

- Je sais je sais. Gaara tu pourras leur dire où je vais si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Hn.

C'est marrant mais Gaara est aussi causant que _lui_. A croire que j'attire ce genre d'homme. Je sors de la salle à manger et marche en silence dans le couloir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à partir encore plus loin de _lui_. Je me demande s'ils vont continuer à me poursuivre… Connaissant Sasuke qui déteste perdre, je pense que oui.

Si je veux brouiller les pistes, je vais devoir me servir encore une fois du Kage Bunshin. Je pénètre dans ma chambre attitrée et prépare le peu d'affaire que je possède. J'ai toujours sur moi le collier de la vieille, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser à Konoha. Apres tout, c'est un cadeau de ma « presque » grand-mère et je ne pouvais le lui laisser. Dis moi Sasuke, que ressens-tu maintenant ? Moi mon cœur est figé par la solitude mais en même temps il ne m'a jamais semblé si heureux. Etrange non ?

Je sors de la pièce puis de la tour du Kazekage. Dans la rue, quelques personnes me regardent avec admiration. C'est vrai qu'ici je dois être un héro depuis que j'ai ramené leur Kazekage au bercail.

Je me dirige vers la sortie du village toujours en silence et passe le couloir naturel mais alors que j'arrive à la fin, je vois six ombres au loin dans le désert. Ce serait déjà eux ? Pourtant ils ne devraient pas être déjà là… Tiens, ils vont plutôt vite et la personne en tête de l'équipe est… Lui. Tchhh Sasuke, aller plus vite ne fera que te fatiguer, arrête d'espérer me ramener, ce n'est qu'un rêve irréalisable.

Bon c'est bien beau mais je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Encore le Kage Bunshin ? Moui c'était mon idée première alors… Je forme les signes et une armée de clone se retrouve dans le désert.

Je vous vois vous arrêter et fixer cette masse sombre en face de vous et le premier à s'élancer est… Lui. Je m'en serais un peu douté tiens. Et si on jouait un peu ? Après tout… A l'Akatsuki je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'amuser longtemps donc…

Tous mes clones sourient en même temps alors que tu t'approches de plus en plus. Tu te jettes dans la bataille, les détruisant tous les uns après les autres. Moi pendant ce temps qu'est ce que je fais ? Eh bien voyez vous, j'aime bien le voir s'énerver tout seul celui-là donc je me contente de l'observer. Mais quand je vois une ouverture, je n'hésite pas et en profite. Je me retrouve devant lui et mon poing le frappe en plein estomac. Je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Je le prend contre moi et murmure :

- Abandonne.

- Jamais…

Je le fixe encore un moment dans les yeux. Ceux-ci se troublent de plus en plus.

C'est bien Sasuke tu fais un effort pour rester conscient mais pourquoi es-tu si tenace ? Tu n'as rien à gagner à me ramener alors pourquoi ? Tu serais même enfin totalement libre… Est-ce que ça signifierait que tu m'aimes encore un peu ? Non… Impossible, je réfléchis trop moi…

Assez…

Je reprends la parole, lui susurrant dans le creux de l'oreille :

- C'est fini je m'en vais Sasuke. Pourquoi ne pas abandonner ? Tu ne veux pas que je revienne non ? Alors abandonne…

- Reste avec… moi…

Ses paupières se ferment de plus en plus. Je vois son équipe qui arrive au loin. Désolé mon cœur, je ne peux pas t'emmener car vois-tu si je pars c'est pour ne plus te voir !

Mais je me demande… Pourquoi m'avoir frappé et m'avoir tué à petit feu chaque jour si c'est pour me dire de rester avec toi ? Regarde si je pars… Plus de prise de tête, plus de galère, plus de douleur après nos… disputes. C'est le mieux non ?

Je te pose doucement au sol et sur une impulsion, j'enlève mon bandeau que je dépose près de toi dans le sable. C'est nostalgique non ? Comme ce jour là sous la pluie… Lorsque tu m'as tué une première fois.

Je me redresse et disperse tous mes clones dans toutes les directions. Je m'éloigne de toi en même temps qu'eux, la laissant venir près de toi pour voir ce que je t'ai fait. _Elle_… Toujours aux petits soins avec toi hein…

Je soupire et me concentre sur ma vitesse. En trente secondes, il n'y a plus personne près du groupe.

Je cours et je cours, le vent fouette mon visage. Tu dois maintenant être réveillé Sasuke. Que ressens-tu en ce moment ? Tu te dis que tu as échoué ? Que tu es toujours trop faible ? Je suis triste de ne pouvoir être là quand Gaara va te dire ce que je compte faire. Je vais peut-être voir ton frère avant toi ! Ce serait amusant tu ne crois pas ?

Je soupire et me concentre sur mon nouvel objectif. Trouver l'Akatsuki. Après ? Ben j'aviserais.

Ca va faire trois jours que je voyage sans m'arrêter. La solitude me pèse de plus en plus mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Où je vais ? J'ai entendu parler d'une cachette où l'organisation pourrait se trouver. Comme quoi, cet entraînement avec l'Ero-sennin à été bien pratique mine de rien. Il me reste encore à apprendre mais je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que je suis maintenant l'un des plus fort ninja. Pourquoi ne pas être reconnu en tant que tel à Konoha ? Personne ne me connaît vraiment là bas. Avec le masque que je portais en permanence, ils ne se sont jamais doutés de ma puissance. Enfin, il y a peut-être Sasuke et Shikamaru mais à part eux, je ne vois pas qui pourrait s'en douter.

Je m'arrêtais près d'une rivière et remplissais ma gourde lorsque une voix me fit me figer. Mes yeux se plissèrent et je cherchais qui venait de dire ce mot :

- Gamin.

Je ne sentis personne. Juste mon imagination ? Non… Cette voix, il me semblait la connaître… Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je me rappelais à qui elle appartenait. Impossible… Pourquoi pouvais-je l'entendre ? Je n'étais pas près de lui alors… Etrange.

- Pas si étrange que cela gamin.

- Comment ? Me murmurais-je à moi-même.

- Je m'ennuyais à l'intérieur.

Mes yeux se perdirent dans le vide et je me retrouvais devant sa cage.

- Kyûbi…

- Gamin… Me dit-il d'une voix amusée.

Tiens il à le sens de l'humour ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru…

- Et pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas Gamin ? Et je ne suis pas _il_.

- Hein ? T'es une fille ?

- Non ! Manquerait plus que ça. Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Hein ? Alors là je suis un peu perdu…

Je reste là à le fixer, attendant une réaction de sa part. Lui aussi me fixe. Notre échange de regard dure bien plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne le coupe en disant :

- Je t'ai trouvé un nom. Pour ta revanche lorsque tu la mettras en place. Je t'aiderais aussi.

Oullala pourquoi il voudrait m'aider ? Il n'a rien à y gagner non ? Quoique en y réfléchissant… Si, il a quelque chose à y gagner.

- Tu n'as toujours pas renoncé à t'approprier mon corps, lui dis-je

- Exact Gamin.

- Et si je m'énerve trop, tu pourrais en profiter.

- Tu n'es pas si bête qu'il y paraît gamin.

Je lui jette un regard froid avant de dire :

- Et ce nom ?

- Il te correspondra très bien je pense…

- Crache le morceau.

- Œil ciel.

- Hein ? T'appelles ça un nom ?

- Kukuku. A toi de personnaliser maintenant.

Je le regardais une dernière fois avec curiosité avant de retourner dans le monde réel. Personnaliser hein ? Pourquoi pas après tout.

Je me retrouve devant la rivière que j'ai quitté quelques minutes auparavant et me redresse totalement. Bon ben tout ça c'est bien beau mais je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps ici. Je suis sûrement encore suivi.

Naru : OoO Kyûbi me parle ?

Moi : Ben oui, t'as bien vu non ?

Naru : Oui mais…

Sasu : Attendez deux secondes là. Naruto m'a assommé ? 

Moi : Voui. 

Sasu : Mais… Mais… c'est complètement hors caractère là !

Moi : Non. Y'a les circonstances.

Naru : (regardant son brun avec des étoiles dans les yeux) Sasu-chan…

Moi : MDR le pauvre Sasuke ! Courage courage ! REVIEWS ?


	5. Carnage

Titre de la fiction : Œil ciel

Titre du chapitre : Carnage

Auteur : DEALO

Genre : Drame, Humour plus tard, romance. Un peu UA.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.

Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.

Note : Ma première fiction de Naruto. Je ne recherche ni la haine ni l'admiration. Juste votre avis. Je n'ai pas de bêta reader juste un correcteur d'orthographe. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la conjugaison donc si vous voulez me dire tout ce qui ne va pas, à votre aise, j'essaierai d'en prendre compte.

Voilà ! 

_Carnage_

Mon souffle se fit court lorsque le soleil se coucha derrière la montagne. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis quatre jours et la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus forte. Je fis halte près d'un lac en faisant attention à ne pas me mettre dans un endroit où chaque bruit qu'il y avait résonnait sur les berges. Vous voyez je en suis pas si bête héhé ! Bon Okay c'est _lui _qui me l'a appris en se foutant de moi mais j'ai tout de même le droit d'être fier de moi non ?

Je m'installais dans un arbre où les branches me permettaient d'être à mon aise tout en facilitant l'observation sans risque de me faire remarquer. Petit à petit, le sommeil m'attira dans ses griffes et je m'endormi. Quelle fut ma dernière pensée ? Hmf, je suis pitoyable. Même loin de lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de le revoir, de l'imaginer en ce moment…

Ma dernière pensée fut donc pour lui.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui me tira de ma torpeur. Ma première pensée ? Je vous laisse deviner…

Je me glissais en bas de l'arbre et rangeais toutes mes affaires rapidement. Même si je n'en avais pas beaucoup, toutes celles que je possédais m'étaient soit utiles soit personnelles et j'y tenais.

Je regardais le lieu où j'étais et le trouvais familier. Pff bien entendu que je le connais, c'est cet endroit où se trouve la grotte de l'Akatsuki. Là où Gaara à faillit mourir. Tiens donc… Et si j'allais y faire un petit tour voir si je trouve un indice sur la nouvelle localisation du groupe ? Ca me faciliterait bien la tâche… Pas que je sois bête au point de penser que la vieille n'y a pas déjà pensé mais bon… Autant essayer.

De loin, j'aperçu cette cavité sombre qui semblait m'appeler. Je m'approchais doucement, observant les alentours avec suspicion. Avant de rentrer dans la grotte, un fourmillement dans mon ventre me fait me figer. Cette place est… Lourde. Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'hésite à rentrer puis me décide. Je n'ai rien à craindre et même si il y avait quelqu'un, je peux me défendre.

Le premier pas est difficile mais les suivants, je les effectue sans y penser. Tout me paraît comme la dernière fois que j'y suis venu. Les creux, le champ de bataille… Tout ce qu'_elle_ a fait pour vaincre Sasori.

Je fouille de fond en comble la grotte pendant plusieurs heures mais je ne trouve rien. Tchhh… Une piste qui s'envole, une ! Je me retourne pour sortir de cet espace qui me fait me sentir mal lorsqu'une ombre se dresse devant la sortie. Je me fige. Je sens mon cœur qui s'accélère d'un coup en remarquant la singularité des yeux qui me fixent.

Sharingan…

Il m'aurait déjà retrouvé ? Non c'est impossible. Donc… La personne à qui appartient ces Sharingan est… Itachi Uchiha. Je le fixe en évitant ses yeux. Non pas que me retrouver dans son genjutsu me gênerais mais bon… J'ai trop de faiblesses émotionnelles pour lui. On va donc éviter hein !

Bon, on réfléchi.

UN : Sortir d'ici.

DEUX : Engager le combat.

TROIS : Gagner après lui avoir fait cracher le morceau sur les autres membres.

Oullala programme chargé en perspective. Donc le UN. Heu… c'est bien beau mais je fais comment moi ?

- Naruto Uzumaki.

Heu oui ? Il veut que je dise quoi après ça ? Pfff… Aussi causant que son petit frère tiens. Eh mais… Il me déshabille du regard où quoi ? Presque je sens ses hormones qui commencent à le travailler.

- Itachi Uchiha, dis-je.

Ah Ah !! Ben maintenant on est comme deux cons parce qu'on sait plus quoi dire là ! On reste en face encore un moment puis je le vois qui fait un premier mouvement. Deux Shurikens me foncent dessus. Je les évite sans peine et riposte à mon tour. Je le vois qui retrousse ses lèvres dans une mimique étrange et il laisse la sortie de libre. Moi ce que je fais ? Ben comme un abruti je fonce dehors. Pas que je fui, non loin de là mais franchement rester dans cette grotte ne m'attire pas trop. Sauf que j'avais oublié une petite chose. Les équipes de l'Akatsuki sont toujours par deux et le poisson m'attendait à l'extérieur. Merde !!

J'évite difficilement son coup d'épée, me faisant néanmoins toucher à l'épaule. Je vais pour me reculer de plusieurs mètres mais un torse m'en empêche. Deux bras viennent s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Je lutte comme je peux mais c'est peine perdue. Il est trop fort… Je reconnais son odeur et un haut le cœur me prend. Mélange de Kabuto et d'Orochimaru. Merde. Où est Itachi au fait ?

Ah, face à moi, il se mord le bout du doigt, laissant apparaître du sang. Oh la je le sens mal pour moi là.

Je me calme d'un coup. Merde, je n'ai pas le choix si ils sont si nombreux…

Je murmure, ma voix devenant rauque :

- Lâchez-moi.

Aucune réaction de leur part, juste Itachi qui avance encore.

Tant pis pour eux. Une déflagration de chakra les envoie bouler plus loin. Mes yeux se colorent en rouge et je sens Kyûbi qui bouge en moi, attendant le massacre. Du veux du sang Kyu ? Bien… Je vais t'en donner beaucoup.

Une queue sort et je commence à attaquer. C'est fou ce que mon corps peut évoluer lorsque Kyûbi m'aide mais une queue n'est pas suffisant et je pense que deux, trois et même quatre, ce ne sera toujours pas assez. La cinquième ? Pas vraiment le choix… J'arrive à garder le contrôle jusqu'à six maintenant mais avec de grandes difficultés. Tant pis, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je me concentre surtout sur Orochimaru. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien parce qu'à cause de cet enfoiré, Sasuke est devenu un Salaud. A cause de lui… ce sale serpent !!

D'un coup de patte, je lui tranche la tête. Le sang me gicle en plein visage et je sens mon démon qui jouit… littéralement. Je passe ma langue sur une éclaboussure et me concentre sur mes deux autres ennemis. Tiens ? Ils sont où ? Tchhh… Ils se sont enfuis ? Merde…

Je n'ai pas eu assez de sang… J'approche ma main du crâne coupé en deux du serpent et rentre mes doigts dans la cavité que sa tête coupée en deux a dévoilé. C'est… juteux. J'y goûterais bien… Je me penche vers la dépouille, reniflant amoureusement les restes et sors ma langue, cherchant le contact avec cette masse encore chaude lorsque je m'arrête.

Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je me redresse, mes queues se résorbant doucement. Un haut le cœur me prend et je vomi près de la dépouille, je peux encore sentir mon démon qui bouge et cherche à sortir. Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? C'est… horrible et dégueulasse ! Je reste à me vider pendant de nombreuses minutes encore avant de me relever en chancelant. Bon, le point positif, c'est que Orochimaru est mort. Le négatif ? J'ai failli perdre le contrôle de Kyûbi à seulement cinq queues et sans son aide, je n'aurais pas réussi à m'en sortir. Donc je suis encore trop faible.

Je soupire silencieusement et commence à m'éloigner du lieu du massacre.

Je marche ainsi longtemps. Je n'ai pas compté les heures qui passaient, ni les jours. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite non ? Et ben je n'ai pas fait attention.

Après avoir bien réfléchi, j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion. Je devais encore m'entraîner avant de poursuivre l'Akatsuki. Me familiariser avec les combats et les techniques et en créer de nouvelles aussi.

Eh ben, je n'étais pas sorti de l'auberge moi. Je soupirais et regardais derrière moi, ne sentant strictement rien. Ainsi ils avaient déjà abandonné ma poursuite ? J'allais juste devenir un nom dans le bingo book ? J'allais être oublié par le village ?

Penser cela me fait tout de même un peu mal… C'est que dans ce village, il y a la vieille que j'adore, Iruka qui ne m'a jamais abandonné et… et il y a Shikamaru aussi qui est gentil. Et… et c'est tout. Tous les autres m'ont trahit lorsqu'ils ont apprit pour moi. Il y avait _lui_ aussi avant et si je tenais encore, c'était grâce à_ lui_ mais… _Il_ m'a trahit aussi et c'est pourquoi, une fois que je serais fort, je reviendrais me venger. Comment ? Je ne sais pas encore, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tous, vous regretterez de m'avoir tué à petit feu.

La prochaine fois : 

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin… Trop… faible… Urg !

Je posais ma main sur mon ventre, là où l'épée me transperçait et fixais Sasuke droit dans les yeux.


	6. Bordel

Titre de la fiction : Œil ciel

Titre du chapitre : Bordel.

Auteur : DEALO

Genre : Drame, Humour plus tard, romance. Un peu UA.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.

Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.

Note : Ma première fiction de Naruto. Je ne recherche ni la haine ni l'admiration. Juste votre avis. Je n'ai pas de bêta reader juste un correcteur d'orthographe. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la conjugaison donc si vous voulez me dire tout ce qui ne va pas, à votre aise, j'essaierai d'en prendre compte.

Voilà ! 

_Bordel_

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que je ne _l_'avais plus vu. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'eux. Si cela me fait mal ? Oui. Oui j'ai mal car j'ai maintenant la preuve qu'ils ne tenaient pas à moi comme moi je tenais à eux. Vous me direz, pourquoi vouloir qu'ils me suivent alors que je fais tout pour les semer ? Peut-être que j'ai encore de l'espoir, tout simplement. Peut-être que, comme toute personne pas très sûre de ses choix, j'ai besoin qu'on me dise « On t'aime, ne fait pas ça. » Mais là rien du tout. Je suis abandonné mais c'est ce que j'ai voulu aussi non ?

Je suis pitoyable. La seule chose dont je suis sûr ? Je veux les faire payer, leur faire ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti en étant avec eux, on ayant mes rêves brisés par leur faute. Je leur réserverais la même chose, la même douleur qui vous brise le cœur et ne laisse que des remords derrière elle.

Je vais les faire souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert, leur faire regretter ce qu'ils m'ont fait !

Mon visage se crispe sous la colère. Que de souvenirs en votre présence… Des bons… des mauvais… Des horribles… Des magnifiques… Avec _lui_…

Je soupire et continu ma route encore et encore. Cette fois où je vais ? Eh bien je crois que j'ai besoin d'isolement pour devenir plus fort. Pour pouvoir être à la hauteur contre l'Akatsuki, pour être à la hauteur contre lui… Bien que je le gagne déjà.

Vous savez, je crois que je suis horrible. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Peut-être parce que j'abandonne la vieille et Iruka-sensei… Ceux qui croyaient en moi. Oh il n'y en avait pas beaucoup mais je suis désolé de leur avoir fait faux bond et de les avoirs déçu.

Désolé mais j'en avais assez. Ils me connaissent bien tout les deux donc ils doivent m'avoir compris et pardonné. J'espère juste que la vieille ferra souffrir Sasuke. Non pas que j'espère qu'il soit triste de mon départ, ce serait être encore plus crétin que je ne le suis mais j'aimerai qu'elle le rabaisse sur le fait qu'il n'a pas réussi à me rattraper.

Je vendrais mon âme au diable pour voir sa réaction tiens ! Son visage… J'imagine très bien ses sourcils froncés et sa lèvre inférieure mordue par la colère d'avoir échoué.

Oh oui…

Je sautais de la branche où je me trouvais et atterrissais dans une clairière éclairée par le soleil couchant. Et là, ça fit TILT. J'allais rester ici. J'étais désormais assez loin pour être tranquille. J'allais pouvoir m'entraîner tranquillement. Enfin…

Trois ans plus tard.

Je courrais dans la forêt qui entourait Konoha, le cœur battant la chamade. Enfin… le jour était arrivé. Si dieu existait, je crois que je lui demanderais de m'aider à accomplir ma vengeance mais bon, si dieu existait, je n'aurais pas à faire vengeance non ? Donc je crois que je vais plutôt ne compter que sur moi.

Vous vous demandez qui je suis peut-être ? Je m'appel Sora Katame. D'où me vient ce nom ? C'est une bien étrange histoire, pas trop longue heureusement. Un jour, un ennemi m'a dit que ça irait bien avec ma vengeance. Cela peut aussi venir de mes yeux bleu ciel… Qui sait ? Moi en tout cas, j'aime bien ! Ce que je suis ? Un homme, les cheveux rouges eux reflets dorés, les yeux bleu comme le ciel, un mètre soixante dix-neuf. Je suis habillé tout de noir, couleur signifiant le deuil de mon ancien moi.

Mon métier ? Je suis marchand itinérant, je vend des armes blanches et autres accessoires. Je côtoie donc de nombreux ninjas et mercenaires du monde entier.

Depuis combien de temps je fais ce boulot ? Depuis six mois.

Là ce que je compte faire ? Me venger.

De quoi ? D'eux mais surtout de lui, qui m'a fait horriblement souffrir.

Je fermais un instant les yeux, sachant que bientôt j'allais arriver aux portes du village. Ah, il faut aussi savoir que je suis marqué dans le bingo book, le libre des ninjas déserteurs et que la prime pour ma capture est assez élevé. Mais bon, Naruto Uzumaki est maintenant mort et enterré. Il ne reste que Sora, cet homme de vingt deux ans qui poursuit sa vengeance.

Je n'ai plus de rêve. Je compte juste réaliser mon objectif puis vivre tranquillement. Seul. Pourquoi seul ? Parce que mon cœur est mort en même temps que Naruto Uzumaki.

Je me figeais soudain, des bruits m'alarmants. Des chocs de Kunais… Des cris…

Une bataille ici ? Aux frontières du village de la feuille ? Oullala… J'ai loupé beaucoup de choses en trois ans ? Peut-être bien… Erm… Et si on s'approchait pour voir de quoi il en retourne ? Oui…

Je m'élançais vers la direction des bruits et me figeais lorsque le champ de bataille m'apparut. Ouaaa… Bordel ! C'est le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit en voyant la scène devant moi. Un vrai BORDEL ! Bon… Si je me concentre, je peux voir aux moins quatre type de village engagé dans cette bataille. Il y a Konoha, Oto, Suna et Rakurai (foudre). Merde, j'ai bien choisi mon moment pour revenir moi ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? J'aide Konoha… L'idée me répugne un peu mais bon… Autant devenir « ami » avec eux dès maintenant, ça facilitera le réalisation de ma vengeance.

Soudain… ce bruit… Un bruit d'oiseau… Un éclair bleuté attire mon regard sur un coin du carnage.

Je déglutis péniblement et le fixe. Il court en hurlant, son Chidori faisant des ravages. De nombreuses personnes le suivent en hurlant aussi. Puis ils se dispersent en même temps, attaquant de revers leurs ennemis. Moi ? Mon regard reste fixé sur lui, sur son visage concentré par la bataille.

Eh bien… et si j'allais aider maintenant ? Apparemment on est en sous nombre. Suna et Konoha se défendent côte à côte tandis que leurs ennemis chargent. Je souris et disparais de ma branche. Où j'apparais ? Devant ma chère grand-mère, qui fait parti de la bataille. Je dévie un coup de Kunai qui lui était destiné et lui fait un signe de la main. Elle me fixe un moment et défonce la tête d'un homme à côté de moi. Je la contemple, un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle ne peut pas voir, juste deviner et dis :

- Puis-je vous prêter main forte, mademoiselle ?

Je la voie qui acquiesce en me fixant avec suspicion et avant de re-disparaître, je murmure :

- Merci, baa-chan.

J'ai juste le temps de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller violement et j'apparais dans l'armée ennemie. Je commence mon travail de fauchage. Mon sabre luit dangereusement, éclair rouge sang dans cette masse humaine. Personne ne me touche, je cours, je bondis, je hurle. Mes cibles me regardent avec ébahissement, se demandant qui je suis et d'où je viens. Je leur répondrais bien mais bon… Je suis un peu occupé là.

Je zigzague entres eux, cherchant le commanditaire de l'attaque. Les sous fifres ne m'intéressent pas. Le mieux, c'est de trouver le ninja le plus fort et de le tuer. Je sais qu'aussitôt, les ninjas restants vont perdre de leur confiance et par la même occasion, du terrain.

Soudain je le vois. Un vide s'est crée autour de lui et il avance tranquillement. Un ninja de Rakurai…

Je souris vicieusement et apparais devant lui. C'est que je suis plutôt rapide aussi… Il ne bloque mon sabre qu'au dernier moment et mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Enfin un adversaire un peu plus puissant que la moyenne. Je vais pouvoir m'entraîner aujourd'hui ! D'habitude en un coup, ils ont déjà perdu la tête ! Yeah !! Amusons-nous un peu !

Au bout de dix minutes, il s'écroule au sol et je le fini au sabre. Son sang vient teinter le terrain déjà bien rouge. Un petit silence se fait autour de moi et je vois le visage de mes ennemis refléter la peur. Quoi ? Je ressemble à un démon dans ma tenue noire avec mon masque made in Kakashi ? En plus… comme un fait exprès, des fils rouge brillant sont tissé dans mon manteau à manche courte et brillent à chaque mouvement, attirant le regard.

Regardez moi… Et prenez peur…

Je m'élançais vers un ninja d'Oto lorsqu'une sensation me fit tourner la tête vers lui.

Acculé dans un coin, trois ninjas tournant autour de lui, il reculait de plus en plus. Je fronçais les sourcils et le scannais rapidement. Sa physiologie n'était pas très claire mais je sentis néanmoins de la chaleur émaner de lui. De la fièvre… Merde ce crétin était malade et participait à un combat ? J'écarquillais les yeux tandis qu'il bloquait un Kunai face à lui, sans remarquer un ennemi derrière lui, un sabre en main. Je m'élançais.

Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même… Juste… Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de le faire souffrir. Juste moi et personne d'autre ! Je m'interposais. Le sabre me rentra dans le ventre. J'arrêtais ma respiration et décapitais ce salaud qui osait s'en prendre a _lui _dans un seul mouvement. La sabre resta planté en moi tandis que je vacillais. Une décharge de chakra me fit basculer en avant mais deux bras me retinrent contre un torse chaud. Je regardais les deux corps ennemis au sol, me demandant comment _il_ avait réussi à les tuer si rapidement. Bof… Aucune importance, là je perdais mon sang…

_Kyûbi, ce serait bien si tu pouvais me soigner rapidement merde !_

_Je fais de mon mieux, moi non plus je n'ai pas envi de crever gamin, _me marmonna une voix d'outre-tombe.

_Tchhh…_

Je respirais doucement et murmurais :

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin… Trop… faible… Urg !

Je posais ma main sur mon ventre, là où l'épée me transperçait et fixais Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait du sang sur le visage et je sentais encore cette chaleur émanant de _lui._

PUTAIN ! Comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver blessé, même pas encore arrivé au village ? Et puis surtout pourquoi je l'ai protégé cet idiot ? J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser crever là… Non… Je le sais je n'aurais pas pu le laisser mourir. Merde… Je suis encore trop dépendant de lui…

Je le vois me regarder dans les yeux. Le noir rencontre le bleu, le ciel rencontre l'enfer.

Dis mois Sasuke, que ressens-tu à m'avoir dans les bras ? Vas-tu deviner qui je suis ? Impossible… Je ne suis plus le même maintenant. Je ne dégage plus les mêmes sensations car tu m'as déjà tué.

Naruto Uzumaki est mort. Seul Sora subsiste sur cette terre… et lui, il n'attire pas de regards de haines…

Hein… Sasuke ?


	7. Une guerre

Titre de la fiction : Œil ciel

Titre du chapitre : Une guerre

Auteur : DEALO

Genre : Drame, Humour plus tard, romance. Un peu UA.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.

Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.

Note : Ma première fiction de Naruto. Je ne recherche ni la haine ni l'admiration. Juste votre avis. Je n'ai pas de bêta reader juste un correcteur d'orthographe. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la conjugaison donc si vous voulez me dire tout ce qui ne va pas, à votre aise, j'essaierai d'en prendre compte.

Voilà ! 

_Une guerre_

Le monde se trouble de plus en plus autour de moi. Je le vois qui me regarde mais ce n'est pas une expression comme cela que je m'attendais à voir sur son visage. Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec colère Sasuke ? Dis… Tu ne m'as pas reconnu n'est-ce pas ? Je prends peur là…

Ses lèvres se mettent à bouger, formant des mots que je n'entends pas. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tout est si silencieux autour de moi… Je ferme doucement les yeux, me laissant aller lorsqu'une grande claque me ramène violement à la réalité.

- Putain c'est quoi ces imbéciles qui interviennent dans une guerre… Oh ! Le crétin là ! Ne vas pas me clamser dans les bras !

S.T.O.P. Arrêt sur image. C'est Sasuke qui est face à moi. Okay… ça je le sais. Heu… par contre… Il vient de dire que je suis un imbécile. Moi ? Ce… ce… il…

Calme toi Nar… Sora. Calme toi. D'abord, avant de l'engueuler ce connard et de lui foutre sa raclée, occupe toi de te soigner. Oui, c'est une bonne idée ça… mais il faut retirer le sabre avant de tenter une technique de soin… et ça, je ne peux pas le faire dans mon état, je n'ai plus vraiment de force dans les bras.

- Urg…

Je crachais quelques gouttes de sangs, mon corps parcourut de tremblements.

- Et merde… SAKURA !

Quoi ? Ah non, je ne veux pas la voir elle ! Cette garce qui avait tout ruiné, tout réduit en cendre sur son passage. Cette femme qui avait mis en place cette guerre entre nous.

Je tentais de me redresser vivement mais la prise de Sasuke s'affermit tandis qu'un « Sasuke-kun !» retentissait dans les bruits de la bataille. Putain ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance. M'enfin, avec un peu de chance, elle va me l'enlever ce sabre de m !!

Un bruit sourd retentit près de moi et je vis des cheveux roses, pour ne pas changer, balayer devant moi. Ouai… c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent… balayer !

- Sasuke-kun ! Qui est cet homme ?

- Un ahuri qui a voulut me « sauver » comme si j'en avais besoin !

Hein ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Il allait se faire trancher en deux ! Et puis moi, un ahuri ? Il se fout de moi ma parole !

- Connard… réussi-je à murmurer, sentant mes forces dans mes bras et jambes revenir doucement. Ca c'est du bon boulot Kyûbi, continu !

- En tout cas, il a assez de force pour t'insulter.

- Tchhh…

Les mains de Sakura me passaient tout autour de la blessure mais sans tenter le moindre soin. Merde elle faisait quoi là ? Il faut me l'enlever le sabre ! Rahhh… Il faut tout faire soi-même en plus !

- Guh…

Je bougeais doucement mon bras droit vers ma poitrine, tentant de saisir la garde de l'épée lorsqu'un cri suivit d'une prise sur ma main m'en empêcha.

Putain j'étais maudit. Sakura venait juste de me saisir le poignet en me disant :

- Non, il ne faut pas l'enlever ! L'hémorragie ne sera que plus forte !

- Je sais mais… soin… Enlever…

- Non, je connais mon métier ! Maintenant arrêtez de bouger !

JE VAIS LA TUER !!

- Lâche moi !

Ma voix bien que faible, stoppa tout ses mouvements. Ses yeux émeraude me fixèrent avec surprise puis colère tandis qu'elle recommençait ses mouvements précédents. Bon… Et Sasuke ! Il va m'aider ou quoi ? Si il me lâchait lui aussi… Et ben non, il ne compte pas me lâcher puisque sa prise se fait encore plus forte maintenant. Ils ne comprennent vraiment rien eux… Rahhh je n'ai plus le choix ! Je me concentrais un moment et canalisais toute ma puissance. Donc première étape, enlever le sabre. Pour cela, une forte dose de chakra pour expulser l'objet maudit. Ah oui… Avant d'agir, vérifier qu'il n'y a personne en face. Bon, là il y à Sakura. Je dois la faire bouger… mais comment ? Heu… Moi pas avoir d'idée… Raaaahhh… Ah si ! J'ai trouvé ! Bon, ça risque de ruiner ma couverture mais bon… Alors… ouai, on va dire ça comme ça !

- Ce… crétin blond avait raison… Tous… des faibles… dans ce village…

Je sentis aussitôt mes deux anciens coéquipiers se tendre. Ah ah !! Apparemment, par crétin blond, ils ont compris ce que je voulais dire ! Mais… Pourquoi je me traite de crétin moi ? Calme toi Nar… Sora !

- Crétin blond ? Répète Sasuke, Sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

- Naruto ? Murmure la jeune fille

- Vous en connaissez… d'autres ?

- Que… ?

- Maintenant dégagez de moi !

Sakura se redressa vivement sous le ton employé et recula d'un pas mais pas Sasuke. Au contraire, il me serra encore un peu plus dans ses bras en demandant :

- Où ? Où l'as-tu vu ?

- Loin d'ici… Maintenant si tu ne veux pas me… lâcher… je te conseil… de serrer les dents !

Et sur ces mots, je libera d'un coup une grande quantité de Chakra. Le Sabre fut projeté à quelques mètres de Sakura et le sang gicla tout autour de moi. Sasuke ne m'a pas lâché. Je posais alors mes deux mains sur ma blessure et fermais les yeux. Technique de soin… Je n'ai jamais été trop doué pour faire ça mais bon… puisqu'il ne faut que compter sur soi-même…

Je malaxais mon chakra et petit à petit, mes cellules se régénéraient. Je dois dire que l'aide de Kyûbi m'est bien utile aussi ! En trente secondes, j'étais prêt à me relever. Encore fallait-il que Sasuke me lâche !

- Lâche-moi. Ma voix est froide et coupante. Ce n'est plus la même qu'il y a trois ans. J'ai grandi et évolué. Je ne suis plus le même.

- Pas avant que tu ne me dises tout ce que tu sais de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Je te signale que nous sommes sur un champ de bataille.

- Aucune importance.

Oh il commence à me faire peur là ! Comment ça aucune importance ? Il s'agit de son village ! Je ne comprends plus… Il est sensé aimer Konoha ! Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais joué comme cela avec moi non ?

Je… Et puis pourquoi je veux qu'il me lâche d'abord ? Je suis bien ici moi… NON ! Putain ressaisis toi ! Il ne faut pas que je redevienne dépendant de lui ! Je soupire et murmure doucement, pour que seul lui l'entende :

- Après... Ca te va ?

- Okay.

Sur ces mots, nous nous sommes relevés et lancés dans la bataille. Je dois dire qu'il a dut être surpris de me voir me battre ainsi après une telle blessure. Merci Kyûbi, je te revaudrais ça. A nous deux, nous avons tué de nombreux ennemis et bientôt, aucun ninja ennemi ne s'attaquait plus à nous. La retraite a sonné et ils ont tous commencé à fuir.

Puis la voix de Tsunade se fit entendre par-dessus les cris de douleur et de haine :

- Pas de quartier !

J'allais pour m'approcher d'elle mais un bras me retint fermement en me tirant vers l'arrière. Sasuke… Je le suivi docilement, cherchant une explication à mes précédentes paroles.

Nous nous sommes arrêtez sous un arbre, légèrement à l'écart des autres ninjas. Je reconnu au loin Shikamaru et Neji, qui donnaient des ordres aux combattants. Tiens, ils n'ont pas changé eux deux…

Je reporte mon attention sur lui et croise ses yeux sombres qui me fixent avec une pointe… d'espoir ? Tiens tiens… Tu n'aurais toujours pas abandonné Sasuke ? Pourquoi ?? Hein ! Pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends définitivement pas !

- Où ? Où l'as-tu vu ?

Roooh c'est qu'il se répète en plus ! Il m'a ressorti exactement la même question que tout à l'heure ! Tu veux jouer à ça ? Okay je suis preneur !

- Loin d'ici.

- Où !? Ne joue pas avec moi !

Sa main agrippa ma veste noire et me propulsa contre l'arbre. Oulala c'est qu'il est en colère le Sasuke ? Bien… Dans ce cas je vais te répondre… Je me demande quelle sera ta réaction, Sasuke ?

- Uzumaki-sensei est passé de l'autre côté de la mer bleu. Je suis désolé mais ça m'étonnerait que tu le revoies un jour !

J'avais employé le tutoiement automatiquement et il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Tant mieux !

- Sensei ? Naruto ?

- Oui, Uzumaki-sensei ! Il m'a entraîné pendant une année avant de repartir.

- Où ? Où vous êtes vous entraîné ?

PUTAIN ! Il n'a que ce mot à la bouche ou quoi ?

- Derrière la montagne des sages. Dans une clairière. Il n'y est plus maintenant… Il est parti une fois ma formation terminée.

Ouaaa !! Vous avez vu comment je mens vachement bien ? Même moi ça me fait bizarre !

- Parti ? Répéta-t-il, parti ? Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Il… Il…

Il soupira violement et lâcha ma veste que je récupérais avec un petit sourire bien caché derrière mon masque noir. Tiens tiens… Ainsi donc, le fait que je ne revienne pas à Konoha te perturbe tant ? Et si j'en rajoutais une couche ? Serais-je assez sadique pour le faire ? Non… Pas maintenant, je garde cette idée pour plus tard. Ce jour là… Je prendrais le temps de bien apprécier ton expression. Je la dégusterais…

- Uchiha ! Ramène toi avec ton compagnon !

Ca c'est ma vieille adorée ! Elle a dut deviner qui je suis maintenant, tout comme elle a dut comprendre que je ne voulais pas revenir à Konoha en tant que Naruto Uzumaki !

Nous nous sommes approchés de l'Hokage, lui avec un air de profonde déception dessiné sur ses traits et moi bien caché derrière le tissu sombre qui me recouvrait le bas du visage.

- Quel est ton nom ? Me demanda la vieille avec un petit sourire ironique.

- Sora. Sora Katame.

- C'est un nom singulier…

- Oui je sais mais je trouve qu'il me convient parfaitement.

- Ouai… Et a part ça, _Sora _dis moi ce que tu viens faire dans une guerre entre Konoha et Oto.

- Je passais par là, tout simplement.

- Et pourquoi avoir défendu Konoha plutôt que les autres villages ?

Héhé je sens que ma raison va vous plaire Tsunade-babaa !

- J'ai simplement décidé d'écouter mon maître, pour une fois.

- Ton maître ? Tu as quel âge ?

- Vingt-cinq ans.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement sous la surprise. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous mens ? Parce que je trouve que pour faire le lien entre Naruto qui n'est sensé avoir que vingt deux ans, ce sera plus dur !

- Et ton maître est… ?

- Uzumaki-sensei ! Lui disais-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

Je crois que là, elle a eut beaucoup de peine à ne pas exploser de rire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Parce que je mens comme un arracheur de dents ? Peut-être…

- Bien… Sora, pour l'aide que tu nous as apporté, je te suis reconnaissante. Tu peux résider au village pendant quelques temps si l'envie t'en dit.

- Je ne sais pas… Murmurais-je en jetant un regard en biais vers Sasuke. Serais-je capable de le ridiculiser ? Oui… je le pense !

- J'accepte !

- Très bien, je te trouverais un appartement pas trop cher mais je te préviens, Konoha est en guerre. Ne t'attends pas à passer de bonnes vacances… mais plutôt à rejoindre l'enfer.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut de notre vue, happée par un ninja aux cheveux gris, un masque tout aussi noir que le mien sur le visage. Kakashi-sensei ? J'irais lui parler plus tard à lui et aussi à la vieille. Je crois que tout lui expliquer serait une bonne chose. Je me retournais ensuite vers le ninja à mes côtés et marmonnais :

- Erm… Bon ben… je vais y aller moi…

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et son regard se perdit dans le mien. Je retins mon souffle, ayant toujours un peu peur qu'il me reconnaisse. Un son sorti de ses lèvres entrouvertes et je me figeais totalement en l'entendant :

- Naruto…

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Non… Tu ne m'as tout de même pas reconnu hein Sasuke ? Tu…

- SASUKE-KUN !!

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je bénis cette femme. Merci, Ô Sakura, pour ton intervention divine !

Elle se précipita vers le brun et le saisit dans ses bras. Je restais quelques instants complètement ébahi face à cette vue avant qu'une douleur ne me saisisse en plein cœur. Ainsi… ce n'est toujours pas fini… la guerre continue.

Pfiouuuuu… Une petite review pour me remonter le moral ?

Sora Katame: Ciel Oeil. D'où le titre!


	8. Révelation

Titre de la fiction : Œil ciel

Titre du chapitre : La clef

Auteur : DEALO

Genre : Drame, Humour plus tard, romance. Un peu UA.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.

Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.

Note : Ma première fiction de Naruto. Je ne recherche ni la haine ni l'admiration. Juste votre avis. Je n'ai pas de bêta reader juste un correcteur d'orthographe. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la conjugaison donc si vous voulez me dire tout ce qui ne va pas, à votre aise, j'essaierai d'en prendre compte.

Voilà ! 

_La clef_

Le retour au village se fit en silence. Je sentais sur moi le regard curieux de nombreux ninjas mais surtout du sien. Sasuke. Dès que je croisais ses yeux noirs, un frisson me secouait irrémédiablement et je me demandais aussitôt : « Il m'a reconnu ? »

Ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est que ce jour là, à konoha, dans une rue, j'allais perdre le peu de cœur qu'il me restait.

Nous avons passé les portes de Konoha en silence, les ninjas survivants heureux de leur victoire mais triste des pertes qu'ils avaient subi. Petit a petit, ils se sont tous dispersé avec ordre de faire un rapport détaillé de ce qu'ils avaient vu et vécu. Moi, je suis resté avec l'Hokage et quelques conseillés. Il y avait également deux ANBU, sûrement présents pour la protection du chef du village.

Ma très chère grand-mère me fit signe de la suivre, ce que je fis. Je repérais deux yeux noirs qui me fixaient. Cachés dans l'ombre d'une rue, Sasuke… Je t'intéresse tant que ça ?

Je me mis en marche, suivant l'Hokage, un sourire tranquille étirant mon masque noir. Mon manteau noir claqua avec le vent et je m'éloignais de cette ombre.

Nous sommes arrivé dans le bureau de l'Hokage rapidement. Nous avons reçut de nombreux regards quand j'y repense. J'ai vu de l'admiration, de la joie et aussi mais surtout, beaucoup de curiosité. C'est bête mais ces regards m'ont fait me sentir bien.

Ces regards m'ont rappelé une certaine partie de ma vie, plutôt joyeuse. Non, pas ma vie, celle de Naruto Uzumaki.

Les deux protecteurs de Tsunade ont reçut l'ordre de nous laisser seuls dans le bureau. Je me suis assis sur une chaise et j'ai attendu les questions qui je le savais, n'allaient pas tarder.

Erreur. Un coup de poing surpuissant me propulsa contre la porte, faisant voler en éclat la chaise qui avait accepté de me porter. Je relevais des yeux abasourdis sur l'Hokage qui me fixait avec… Gloups… Colère ? Oh pourquoi … ? Non non j'ai rien dis… Je connais déjà la réponse. Je me redressais lentement, m'attendant à un nouveau coup qui ne vint pas.

- Assis.

J'obéis, prenant une nouvelle chaise. Tsunade fit de même et nous nous fixâmes un long moment. Puis elle commença :

- Pourquoi tu es parti et pourquoi tu es revenu ?

Aïe. Ca commence bien. Je crois que je vais éviter de lui mentir. Donc il faut dire la vérité… Mais par où commencer ?

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais imprégner par d'anciens souvenirs. Je commençais à parler, d'une voix ferme mais sans sentiment. Totalement différente de celle qu'aurait employé Uzumaki Naruto :

- Pourquoi je suis parti ? Je crois que j'en ai eu assez, tout simplement. Assez de tous ces mensonges qui tournaient autour de moi, de ces secrets, de ce manque de confiance. Tout simplement.

Assez…

Dis moi, Tsunade baa-chan, as-tu déjà porté un masque ? Un de ceux que tu ne peux retirer sous peine de perdre tout ce que tu possèdes ? Ou crois posséder ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, me laissant continuer mon récit :

- Tout à commencer deux mois avant que je ne parte. Attention, baa-chan, qu'importe ce que je vais te raconter, ça ne dois pas quitter cette pièce.

Je dois avoir l'air très sérieux pour le coup. Elle me fait signe de continuer et je sais qu'elle ne dira rien.

- Donc deux mois avant que je ne parte. Ah oui, pour tout comprendre, je dois aussi te dire, je suis homosexuel.

Elle ne réagit pas. Elle le sait déjà. Serais-je si transparent que ça ?

- Et la personne que j'aimais était la personne la moins accessible.

Mes yeux fermés, je me laissais encore une fois envahir par ce sentiment. Oui, tout avait commencé ce jour là… Non, plutôt cette nuit là, sous cette lune.

/Flash back/

Nous sommes le vingt quatre août et aujourd'hui il y a le festival de la lumière. C'est fou ce que j'aime les fêtes ! Oh fait, moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis amoureux ! De qui ? Un grand brun aux yeux noirs, ça vous aide à deviner ? Sasuke Uchiha. C'est fou ce que je craque pour lui. J'aime tout de lui. Ses regards provocateurs, ses micros sourires… Tout !

Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin pris ma décision ! Je vais lui avouer ce que je ressens ! Enfin, c'est ce que je dis à chaque fois… Sans le faire…. Et oui, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas… Ou un truc du genre… De toute façon je n'ai jamais été très doué pour faire de la poésie moi…

Bref, là il est vingt heure et j'attend sur le pont de nos rendez-vous. Sakura-chan et Sasuke doivent venir me retrouver ici pour aller à la fête.

Ils arriveront bientôt, Sakura en première, bientôt suivit par Sasuke. Nous sommes tous en tenues traditionnelles. Moi en orange héhé me demandez pas pourquoi ! Lui en noir… Pour pas changer et Sakura en vert pétillant.

Nous nous sommes mis en route rapidement et sommes arrivés au centre du village, là où la fête battait son plein. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi Sasuke est venu ? Ben je l'ai tellement bassiné là-dessus qu'il a fini par abandonner !

pour moi !

Mon sourire s'élargit comme je marche près de lui. La soirée va se passer lentement, tranquillement et agréablement. Puis c'est le feu d'artifice. Sakura est partie rejoindre Ino qui l'a appelé dans la foule. Je suis donc à côté de Sasuke, mon cœur bat la chamade. Nous sommes loin de la foule, mon Sasuke n'aime pas le bruit ! Le feu d'artifice brille au dessus de nous et nous le fixons en silence. Puis, tout naturellement, je vais me tourner vers lui.

Il va faire de même. Nos yeux se sont croisés pour ne plus se séparer. J'ai levé la tête, lui baissé la sienne. Il est un peu plus grand que moi… Et on s'est embrassé. Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mes yeux se sont fermés, nos langues se sont cherchées. Je crois qu'on perdait petit à petit le contrôle. Puis Sakura est intervenue. Celle la !! Je la maudis !

Nous nous sommes écartés l'un de l'autre en silence, nos joues teintées de rouge. Je ne crois pas me souvenir d'une fois où il a autant rougi… Nos yeux ne se sont plus décrochés de la nuit. Même si Sakura nous tournait autour en babillant sans arrêt, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Puis ce fut le temps de se quitter. Ah mon Sasuke… Il s'est éloigné dans une ruelle, Sakura est partie aussi. Je me suis retrouvé seul mais pas pour longtemps. Alors que je marchais dans une rue pour rentrer chez moi, une ombre est apparue et m'a donné un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je me suis plié en deux sous la douleur. Putain… ça faisait mal ! Qui… ? J'ai voulut relever la tête mais un autre coup sur la nuque m'envoya au sol. Ma vision se troubla quelques instants avant que je ne sente des mains sur mon torse. Je gémis doucement, tentant de m'éloigner de cette forme qui m'agressait.

J'étais bientôt totalement nu. Offert aux caresses dégoûtantes de cet être qui voulait me violer. Merde je suis un ninja mais je n'arrive même pas à m'occuper d'un pervers ! Mes mains sont maintenues au dessus de ma tête, la poussière me pique les yeux et je sanglote doucement. Je ne cri plus. J'ai crié une fois mais il m'a encore une fois frappé.

Alors qu'il va prendre ma virilité en main, j'entends un cri et le corps du violeur s'affaisse sur moi. Je m'éloigne rapidement tandis que mon sauveur, un brun aux yeux noirs, fixe avec haine mon agresseur. Je tremble de tout mon corps, fixant le vieux dégoûtant qui m'a fait la plus grande peur de ma vie. Puis c'est Sasuke qui s'approche de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sur le coup, j'ai un mouvement de recul. De la peur ? Moi ? Mes larmes coulent librement sur mes joues, mes tremblements deviennent convulsifs. Je ferme les yeux en sentant le corps chaud de mon ami… Non… de mon petit ami, se serrer contre moi. Il me murmure des mots tendres au creux de l'oreille et je vais me calmer tout doucement. Puis il va m'emmener chez lui. Là, je vais passer la plus belle nuit de mon existence.

Ce jour là, Sasuke Uchiha m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Ce jour là, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

Mais rien n'est jamais parfait.

Comme je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

La suite s'est enchaînée rapidement. Trop rapidement. J'ai vécu un mois de rêve. Un mois à ses côtés. C'est de la que viennent tout mes bons souvenirs. Le seul hic, c'est que nous nous aimions en cachette. Il ne voulait pas que cela se sache.

J'ai compris pourquoi plus tard.

Lorsqu'un mois est passé, je lui ai demandé de rendre notre relation publique. Il a refusé. Moi je n'ai pas insisté. Pourquoi perdrais-je mon bonheur pour un simple secret ?

Un soir, alors que nous venions de faire l'amour, il est sorti sans aucune explication mais c'est que je suis jaloux. Je l'ai retrouvé chez Sakura, dans son lit.

Je n'ai rien dit. De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé, n'est-ce pas ?

Une semaine plus tard, il me frappait au visage alors que nous venions de nous embrasser. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Deux jours plus tard, il me quittait. Sans un mot. Avec un autre coup. Ce jour là, je crois bien que mon vase déjà bien fissuré c'est fracturé de partout. Puis il s'est mis avec Sakura. Mon vase s'est brisé. Violement, emmenant avec lui mon cœur.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça…

Le sait-il lui-même ?

Quand je les voyais ensemble sur le pont, mon cœur déjà brisé recommençait à me lancer. La douleur n'est jamais totalement partie.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, j'ai découvert qui était mon père et ma mère. J'ai découvert qu'on avait forcé mon père à m'utiliser moi comme réceptacle du démon Kyûbi. A cause du conseil, qui menaçait ma mère.

Ils l'ont tout de même tuée. Elle en savait trop. J'ai découvert tout cela par hasard. Inutile de trop s'éterniser là-dessus, j'y reviendrais sûrement encore.

Toujours est-il que le manque de confiance de toutes les personnes que je connaissais m'a brisé. Totalement. J'en avais assez.

Assez…

Il y avait bien quelques personnes qui me restaient fidèles. Ils m'aidaient mais la plupart ont fui et se sont détournés de moi lorsque mon secret a été révélé.

C'est _elle_ qui l'a dit. _Lui,_ il s'est contenté de me regarder en coin. Une semaine plus tard, je quittais le village.

Je ne leur pardonnerais jamais.

Je rouvrais les yeux, la gorge sèche d'avoir trop parlé. Je crois que la vieille n'a jamais eut un regard si effrayant depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Elle se levait de son siège lorsque je murmurais :

- Tu as promis, baa-chan.

Elle me fixa en silence et demanda :

- Pourquoi être revenu ?

- Je ne pense pas que te répondre soit nécessaire.

- Dis-le tout de même.

- Vengeance.

- Je ne t'en empêcherais pas.

- Je le sais.

Mes yeux reflètent toute ma haine pour eux. De toute façon, elle se serait interposée que ça n'aurait rien changé.

- Tu vas rester au village longtemps ?

- Le temps nécessaire.

- Tu reprendras ton ancien appartement ?

- Je peux ? Mes yeux s'illuminèrent. C'est que j'y tenais mine de rien à mon chez moi.

- Oui, je te l'ai gardé spécialement.

- Mais… Et les autres ? Ils vont se douter de quelque chose s'ils m'y voient non ?

- Non, après tout, tu es Sora, l'élève de Naruto. Ils comprendront ma décision.

- Okay ! Maintenant, la vieille, si tu me racontais ce qu'il se passe ici ? Je pourrais te donner un coup de main !

Elle me sourit tendrement et commença son récit :

- Orochimaru et le pays de la foudre se sont alliés. Ils nous ont déclaré la guerre et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les autres pays n'en profitent pour nous attaquer.

Nous sommes en guerre. Suna est notre allié mais nous subissons néanmoins de plus en plus de pertes. Le village perd de sa force, petit à petit. Il suffirait de battre Orochimaru pour que le village d'Oto arrête ses attaques. Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas où il se trouve et tous nos ninjas ne font pas le poids.

- Et toi la vieille ?

- Moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le battre. Avec Jiraya peut-être mais lui aussi a disparut. Tout comme toi.

Je fronçais les sourcils en entendant cela. Ero-sennin a disparut ? Etrange… Mais si lui n'est pas là, il y a toujours…

- Et Sasuke ? C'est le chef des ANBU non ?

- Il risquerait de perdre contre Orochimaru et donc nous perdrions une force de taille. Il pourrait tout aussi bien rejoindre le camp ennemi, comme auparavant. Le conseil refuse d'envisager le combat entre ces deux là.

Je fermais les yeux, réfléchissant. Si je voulais aider la vieille, qui me semblait plutôt fatiguée, je devais donc tuer Orochimaru. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

- Tu veux que je t'aide, Baa-chan ? Mine de rien, j'ai plutôt progressé pendant ces trois années…

Elle sourit tendrement et acquiesce. Je vois néanmoins qu'elle n'est pas si sûre de ma force. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et disparaît de sa vue. Où je suis ? Toujours en face d'elle. Invisible. Plutôt efficace ce jutsu quand j'y repense.

Je réapparaîs devant elle et tends ma main, paume vers le ciel, ignorant son regard perdu.

- La clef de chez moi ?

Chapitre 08 terminé ! 


	9. Fantôme

Titre de la fiction : Œil ciel

Titre du chapitre : Fantôme

Auteur : DEALO

Genre : Drame, Humour plus tard, romance. Un peu UA.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.

Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.

Note : Ma première fiction de Naruto. Je ne recherche ni la haine ni l'admiration. Juste votre avis. Je n'ai pas de bêta reader juste un correcteur d'orthographe. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la conjugaison donc si vous voulez me dire tout ce qui ne va pas, à votre aise, j'essaierai d'en prendre compte.

Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà, après plusieurs mois d'absences ! 

Alors je me suis rendu compte, en me relisant de quelques erreurs, la plupart de ces erreurs étant liée à l'âge des personnages.

Je reprends donc :

Maintenant, Naruto et ses amis ont vingt deux ans. Lorsqu'il est parti de Konoha, il avait dix neuf ans ! 

Voilà en gros ! Je vais également essayer de reprendre mes précédents chapitres car j'y ai décelé quelques fautes d'orthographes…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et laissez en encore ! Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise et croyez moi, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir publier plus, plus souvent…

**Fantôme**

Je m'approchais de la porte lorsque je me figeais. Je venais de comprendre quelque chose là… Et c'était important en plus. Je me retournais donc vers ma chère grand-mère et lui demandais, tout mon sérieux retrouvé :

- Tu as bien dit Orochimaru ?

Elle acquiesça en haussant un sourcil. Attendez là… Je ne l'ai pas déjà tué lui ? Il me semble même que je lui ai tranché la tête.

- On a un gros problème, murmurai-je en fixant ma blonde favorite.

- Explique toi.

- Ben… Orochimaru… Je l'ai déjà tué… et j'en suis sûr.

Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils et demanda d'une voix froide :

- Quand, où et dans quelles circonstances ?

Je souris doucement et lui expliquais notre rencontre pour le moins… inattendue, en présence de Kisame et Itachi. A la fin de mon récit, elle se massait les tempes avec une mimique plutôt marrante sur le visage. Mais faut pas le dire, sans ça, vous vous prenez un bon coup de poing dans le visage. Et ça fait mal.

Je compris néanmoins qu'elle cherchait un moyen pour comprendre la situation et donc de prouver que son ennemi n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait.

Oullala, compliquée ma phrase. J'ai moi même du mal à me comprendre quand je pense parfois. Un petit rire rauque au fond de moi étira mes lèvres en un doux sourire. Vous savez, il est sympas Kyûbi des fois. Et puis il a le même sens de l'humour que moi. C'est vachement pratique quand on se sent seul…

Je soupirais doucement et déclarais donc, histoire de la soulager d'un poids :

- Je m'occupe de découvrir la vérité. J'ai une technique infaillible.

Sur ce commentaire pour le moins énigmatique, je sortais enfin du bureau. Je me déplaçait silencieusement dans les couloirs puis sortait de la tour. De nombreux regards se portaient sur moi et je les renvoyais sans qu'une seule émotion ne me traverse le visage, si ce n'est de l'amusement.

Je croisait des anciens camarades et les ignorais royalement sauf lorsque je vis Shikamaru.

Je lui fit un petit clin d'œil et continuais mon chemin, le laissant abasourdi. Je pense qu'il comprendra rapidement…

J'arrivais devant les portes du village. Et là… il y avait quelques personnes… lui, elle, Neji… et Shikamaru qui nous rejoignit. Il m'avait donc suivit ? A son regard, je compris que j'étais démasqué. Mais bon, je sais aussi qu'avec lui je ne crains rien. Il ne dira rien. Pourquoi ? Ben… Et si je vous disais qu'une furie blonde le fracasserait s'il osait faire la moindre remarque, vous me croiriez ?

Bref… Je m'avançais vers eux et je vis leurs regards curieux en me fixant. Je leur sourit et décida de me mettre directement au boulot. Je les dépassais rapidement et fit un signe de mes deux mains jointes. Aussitôt, de nombreux clones, environs milles, apparurent et se dispersèrent. Leur mission ? Découvrir qui était notre vrai ennemi. Je me retournais ensuite pour voir leur regard pâle me fixer avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Oups…

Bah pas grave, de toute façon, je suis l'élève de Uzumaki-sensei, non ? Donc c'est normal que je sache faire autant de clones. Sasuke s'approcha alors de moi et me tendit sa main.

Attendez là… J'ai loupé un épisode ? Pourquoi il ferait ça lui ? Je fronçais les sourcils et ne bougeais pas d'un poil en l'observant. Putain il est vraiment trop beau ! Merde… Je recommence avec ça.

Stop les idées perverses. On reste loin de moi ! Vade rétro Satanas !

Les yeux noirs de mon ancien amant me fixent avec attention, cherchant une chose en moi que je ne comprends pas.

Je baisse une nouvelle fois mes yeux sur cette main tendu puis esquisse un petit sourire. Et je passe à côté de lui. Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un vent non ?

Je fais quelques pas, fier de moi, lorsque j'entends enfin sa voix :

- Attends.

Je ne me retourne pas et attends la suite. Qu'importe ce qu'il me dira de toute façon, je ne suis pas pressé :

- Parle moi de lui.

Alors là je suis scotché. Mais vraiment. Pourquoi il voudrait que je lui parle de Naruto ? De toute façon… il est mort maintenant.

Je prends ma voix la plus froide et demande :

- Pourquoi je ferais cela ?

- Parce que… je…

Sa voix se met légèrement à trembler et il murmure :

- J'aimerais comprendre…

J'ai déjà dis que je ne comprenais plus rien non? Ben je le répète.

Je soupire doucement et murmure alors :

- Pas ici. Où peut-on parler tranquillement ?

- Suis moi.

Et nous voilà partit. Shikamaru, Neji et elle nous suivent. Bof, ça n'a pas trop d'importance. Je ris déjà de sa tête quand enfin… enfin il va comprendre… ce qu'est la mer bleu.

Nous arrivons à notre ancien terrain d'entraînement. Les trois rondins de bois sont encore là. Quelques souvenirs me reviennent mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je m'assieds au sol, montrant par là que cet endroit me convient.

Ils en font de même en me regardant avec curiosité. Moi, j'attends leurs questions. Je sens que je vais rire. C'est lui qui commence, sa voix tremblant légèrement :

- Quand as-tu vu Naruto pour la dernière fois ?

Je marmonne doucement :

- Direct dans le vif du sujet hein… Et… La dernière fois que je l'ai… vu… c'était il y a un an.

Alors là, c'est de l'improvisation totale ! J'espère ne pas m'embrouiller les pinceaux. Bien réfléchir avant de parler.

- Où ?

Et l'interrogatoire continu. Bon joueur, je réponds calmement :

- A quoi ça vous avancerait de savoir ça ?

J'ai dis bon joueur ? Oups…

- A le ramener.

Sa voix n'a pas tremblé en disant ces mots. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux et n'y vois que de la détermination. Je crois que je vais lui casser son délire moi…

- Impossible… je murmure tout bas.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

J'entends la colère dans ses paroles.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis. Il est passé de l'autre côté de la mer bleu.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Neji pâlir d'un coup. Lui, il a compris.

- Et alors ? J'irais le chercher là-bas !

- Tu as des tendances suicidaires ? Si oui, je peux très bien te faire le rejoindre dès maintenant !

Je vois bien qu'il ne comprend pas. Tiens, Neji se lève et s'éloigne en vacillant. Shikamaru lui me fixe avec incompréhension. Il doit sûrement se demander ce que je veux faire.

- Mais…

Je reporte mon attention sur mon brun, le toisant avec haine. Il se fige sous mon regard. Je suis un très bon élève, pas vrai Uzumaki-sensei ?

Je prends la parole, les mots sortant tout seul. Je veux te faire mal Sasuke, très mal !

- Tu veux savoir quoi d'autre Uchiha ? Le jour où il s'est retrouvé seul face à ton frère ? A Orochimaru ? A Kisame ? Le jour où la fièvre le terrassant, il a hurlé le nom de ses amis ? Le jour où il a perdu le contrôle de Kyûbi ? Le jour où il a pleuré dans mes bras ? Le jour où il est mort ? Oui…. Ce jour là… Alors laisse moi t'expliquer !

On venait de finir un entraînement. Il a perdu le contrôle de son démon. Il s'est quand même battu contre Kyûbi. Pourquoi ? Ca je n'en sais strictement rien mais il l'a renvoyé à la niche. Mais c'était une fois de trop. Il était trop fatigué… Son dernier mot ? Il l'a murmuré avec beaucoup de douleur… Son âme le quittait déjà.

« Assez ». Il le répétait souvent ce mot. Presque chaque jour. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il en avait assez de vivre.

Il est mort Uchiha. Mort, de l'autre côté de la mer bleu. Tu veux le rejoindre ? Vas-y sans regret, je ne te pleurerais pas. Pas toi, celui qui l'a tué.

Je reprends ma respiration, fixant son expression décomposée. Apparemment ma mort ne le laisse pas de marbre… Je me redresse alors, jette un regard dédaigneux sur eux et disparais.

Mais je suis juste invisible. Je reste près d'eux et observe leurs réactions.

Chez Shikamaru, rien de bien banal. Chez Sakura, c'est un visage pâle qui fixe le sol. Chez Sasuke c'est… émouvant.

Je le dévore du regard. Je vois ses lèvres trembler, ses yeux se fermer violement. Il se lève et fait quelques pas avant de se pencher en avant et de vomir.

Très ragoûtant…

Je le fixe encore un moment, voyant des larmes couler sur ses joues. Je m'approche alors de lui, toujours invisible et silencieux.

De ma main, je frôle ses cheveux, caresse fugace d'une âme à la dérive. Je le vois se figer. Il tremble encore et ses yeux sont écarquillés. Je me penche alors vers son oreille, reprend ma voix normale et murmure doucement :

- Sasuke…

Il gémit doucement et se retourne vivement, cherchant d'où provenait le son. Je soupire doucement et fait apparaître une bourrasque de vent. Ses jambes se dérobent et il s'écroule au sol, à genoux. Ses cheveux s'envolent et je plonge encore une fois dans son regard sombre. Des larmes continues de perler de ses yeux rougis, coulant tranquillement sur ses joues pâles.

Je pensais vraiment que le voir ainsi me réjouirais mais… c'est plus fort que moi. Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Putain… Mais pourquoi il est triste aussi cet imbécile ! Pourquoi ça lui fait mal ? Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, ça ne devrait rien lui faire ! Il devrait rester froid ! Alors pourquoi… ?

Ne résistant plus, je m'approche de lui, me transformant en même temps. Je préfère ne pas garder le corps de Sora pour ça… Tout son être tremble encore. Il gémit doucement et hoquette en sentant une source de chaleur se coller à lui. Je le prends dans mes bras, le réconforte.

Putain je suis vraiment trop con… Pourquoi mais pourquoi… ?

Je décide de me dévoiler légèrement et ma silhouette scintille doucement au soleil, reflet orange aux reflets or. Mon brun me fixe alors et murmure doucement, la voix chargée de sanglot :

- Pardon… pardon… Naruto…

Je pose doucement ma main sur ses yeux et lui donne un peu de chakra. Il se détend peu à peu puis tombe évanoui. Je le garde encore un peu dans mes bras puis me détache de lui. Ma silhouette se remet à scintiller, grâce à l'aide du chakra de mon renard adoré et je disparais une nouvelle fois des regards. Sakura se reprend alors. Elle se lève et se précipite vers mon brun en lui prenant son pouls.

Comme si je pouvais le tuer…

Et là c'est la révélation. Putain mais je pourrais jamais le faire souffrir… MERDE ! Pourquoi mais pourquoi ?

« Parce que tu l'aimes cet enfoiré. » Me chuchote Shikamaru en passant près de moi.

Je me fige. Comment il à put déterminer ma position ? Merde, l'herbe sous mes pieds…

Moi… L'aimer encore ? Non… pas après tout ce qu'il m'a fait…

C'est impossible… Je m'éloigne en vitesse, ne cherchant que la solitude pour pouvoir réfléchir un peu.

Voilàààà c'est fini ! Alors ? Un commentaire ?


	10. Compréhension

Titre de la fiction : Œil ciel

Titre du chapitre : Compréhension

Auteur : DEALO

Genre : Drame, Humour plus tard, romance. Un peu UA.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.

Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.

Note : Ma première fiction de Naruto. Je ne recherche ni la haine ni l'admiration. Juste votre avis. Je n'ai pas de bêta reader juste un correcteur d'orthographe. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la conjugaison donc si vous voulez me dire tout ce qui ne va pas, à votre aise, j'essaierai d'en prendre compte.

Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà, après plusieurs mois d'absences ! 

Alors je me suis rendu compte, en me relisant de quelques erreurs, la plupart de ces erreurs étant liée à l'âge des personnages.

Je reprends donc :

Maintenant, Naruto et ses amis ont vingt deux ans. Lorsqu'il est parti de Konoha, il avait dix neuf ans ! 

Voilà en gros ! Je vais également essayer de reprendre mes précédents chapitres car j'y ai décelé quelques fautes d'orthographes…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et laissez en encore ! Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise et croyez moi, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir publier plus, plus souvent…

**Compréhension **

Je soupirais. C'était bien ma veine tiens… Je fermais les yeux et soupirais encore une fois.

Mes muscles étaient tendus au maximum et je réfléchissais.

Je tenais encore à Sasuke. Ce devait être plus fort que moi. Impossible d'y réchapper. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, malgré toute ma haine, malgré ma peine…

Je l'aimais encore. Qu'est ce que ce sentiment ? Juste le bonheur de le voir, de le sentir près de moi, de rire avec lui, de l'embrasser…

Je soupirais encore une fois. Pourquoi mais pourquoi ? Alors qu'il m'avait fait si mal ? Alors qu'il m'avait frappé ? Qu'il m'avait trompé… !

Merde ! Je grognais un moment puis décidais de sortir. La nuit venait juste de tomber. Une petite ballade au clair de lune me ferait le plus grand bien.

C'est en marchant dans la rue que j'eu l'idée d'aller voir mon ancien coéquipier. Il avait du se réveiller maintenant. Il avait été emmené à l'hôpital peu de temps après son « malaise du à un trop plein d'émotion ». C'est Sakura en personne qui l'y avait accompagnée… Comme d'habitude… Toujours Sakura.

Je pris donc la direction de l'hôpital. Tant qu'à faire, autant aller jeter un coup d'œil. Tout en avançant sous la lune, je repensais aux derniers événements. Moi qui protège Sasuke, lui pleurant, tremblant… Elle… Encore près de lui.

Je relevais le visage et croisait mon amie la lune. Elle seule m'avait aidé à tenir pendant ces trois longues années de solitude. Elle et sa jumelle le soleil.

J'ai toujours été seul… Je pense que je le serais toute ma vie… Jusqu'à ma mort.

J'arrive enfin devant le bâtiment. Mon regard se fixe sur une fenêtre. Je sais, je sens que tu es là Sasuke. Et bien réveillé en plus. J'ai toujours put dire lorsque tu étais réveillé où lorsque tu ne l'étais pas. Toujours. C'était un de nos jeux… Pendant ce mois de bonheur.

J'effaçais ma présence et me camouflais, puis je grimpais jusqu'à ta fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient ouvert, attachées sur les cotées. Toi, tu étais face à la fenêtre, tes yeux noirs plongées dans l'immensité de la nuit. Je frissonnais en croisant ton regard vide. Plus aucune vie ne brillait dans tes yeux, juste de… l'attente. Qu'est ce que tu attends Sasuke ?

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans ta chambre et ne vis personne. Je soupirais doucement et décidais de me dévoiler. Ma silhouette se découpa dans l'obscurité et tes yeux se posèrent sur moi.

Et là toujours aucune expression. Je déglutis péniblement et toquais contre la vitre. Tu te levais machinalement et t'avançais vers la fenêtre, ton regard n'exprimant encore et toujours que du vide… Le néant. Pas de surprise, de demandes informulées, rien ! Putain Sasuke réveils toi !

Je me glissais en vitesse dans la pièce et te regardais te recoucher. Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas Sasuke ? Hein POURQUOI ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et commençais à parler :

- Uchiha… J'aimerais te poser une question.

C'est vrai en plus… C'est que je suis curieux moi ! Et si je ne comprends pas, ça m'énerve ! Alors Sasuke… :

- Pourquoi es-tu triste ? Pourquoi le pleurer alors que tu le frappais ?

Je vois ton regard revenir doucement à la vie, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une étincelle et rien d'autre. Et tu me réponds… Ta voix est belle, bien que monotone. Mais peu à peu elle change… Tes yeux brillent aussi… :

- Pourquoi je suis triste ? J'ai appris que mon meilleur ami était mort… Même plus que mon meilleur ami… Si je le pleure… c'est parce que je suis triste… Normal… je ne l'ai jamais frappé… je ne comprends pas… pourquoi… ? C'est impossible… Naruto…

Je le coupais de ma voix froide, ne supportant pas ses paroles. Il osait me mentir ?

- Tu ne l'as jamais frappé ? Arrête tes conneries ! Et ces coups que tu lui as donné ? Et ce que tu lui as fais ? Et Sakura… ! Ne te fous pas de moi ! Il ne m'aurait pas menti… !

- Je ne mens pas. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne l'ai jamais frappé. Pas une seule fois… si je l'ai quitté, c'est parce que je sentais que quelque chose clochait en moi. Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais faible. Plusieurs fois, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Comme si quelqu'un me disait ce que je devais faire. Et moi je ne me souviens plus. Après… Il est partit. Tout ça c'est… Je…

Je ne comprends pas ! Naruto… Il… il était fort… Il ne peut pas être mort. Je le sais… Je l'aurais su s'il était mort, je l'aurais sentit ! Il ne peut pas m'avoir laissé seul ! Alors que… Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne comprends pas !

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Ses yeux brillaient maintenant de larmes. Moi, j'avais fait un pas en arrière. De quoi il me parlait là ? Comme si c'était possible… Mais… Un doute apparut dans mon esprit.

_Et si c'était vrai ? _

- Mais… Pourquoi t'être mis avec Sakura alors ? Pourquoi avec elle ?

- Je lui en avais parlé… De ces moments où je perdais connaissance… Où je me réveillais comme en transe. Avec Naruto près de moi… Une fois il pleurait en se tenant le visage ! Je ne comprenais pas ! Et si je serais resté avec lui, j'aurais put le blesser… et je l'ai blessé ! Et il est mort…Hu... huhu…

- Ca ne répond toujours pas à ma question ! Pourquoi elle ! Pourquoi être sorti avec elle ?

- Je voulais savoir si ça me ferait la même chose avec elle. Si j'aurais encore eut ces pertes de consciences… Je… ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça… Ca ne sert plus à rien maintenant…

- Mais… Tu mens… C'est obligé…

- NARUTO EST MORT ! POURQUOI JE MENTIRAIS ? HEIN ?

Les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues. Moi, je sentais que ça n'allait pas tarder. C'était impossible… Sasuke était fort, jamais il n'aurait put se faire posséder… non ? A moins que… Non non et non ! C'était impossible…

Je reculais encore d'un pas mais me figeais. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de me souvenir. Sasuke… Pendant ce merveilleux mois… Puis les changements. Un coup, lui sortant dans la nuit, lui sur ce pont, son regard en coin… Sa distance…

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains en gémissant. Merde… Je devais encore savoir une chose… :

- Et… Lorsque tu étais dans le lit de Sakura ? Lorsque tu étais avec elle… ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… On n'a jamais dormi ensemble. Je n'aurais jamais put…

- Il t'a vu dans son lit ! Chez elle ! A la fin du mois ! Il me l'a dit, ensemble… Dans le même lit !

- …

Je vis ses yeux se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Puis un petit sourire triste fit son apparition :

- Ah… Ce soir là… On avait passé un bon moment avec Naruto. Une de mes plus belles soirées. Mais… J'ai perdu le contrôle à un moment alors je suis sortit prendre l'air et là j'ai croisé Sakura. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Rentrer ? Non… Naruto était très possessif… Et il adorait nos câlins. J'ai eut peur de recommencer, de me reperdre et je ne voulais pas ça. Pas face a lui. Sakura m'a hébergé.

- Dans son lit… ?

- Y'avait pas d'autre place. Et puis je suis homosexuel de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ne pas… ?

- Tais-toi. J'en ai assez. Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne peux pas savoir. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne de toute façon.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne vois pas ?

- Non. C'est totalement de ma faute et Naruto est… mort. J'ai été trop faible. Je le serais toute ma vie… Qu'importe maintenant ?

- Toi…. TOI !!!! Mais putain mais quel con ! Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tout dit ? Il aurait compris !

- Je… Je ne voulais pas être faible… pas face à lui…

- Tu as détruit son cœur… Juste pour ça ?

- DE QUOI JE ME MÊLE ? HEIN ? CA NE TE REGARDE PAS ! MAINTENANT C'EST TROP TARD !

- ESPECE DE CRETIN ! POURQUOI…POURQUOI… ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, signe de son intense peine. Moi, je voyais rouge. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mon souffle était trop irrégulier.

- POURQUOI NE PAS ME L'AVOIR DIT !!!???!!! HEIN ? POURQUOI ?!!!? TOI ET TA MAUDITE FIERTE DE UCHIHA ! J'aurais compris… !

Ayant tout oublié de ma présence ici, de ma revanche et de tout le reste… Je me jetais sur lui. Une nouvelle lueur d'espoir brillait maintenant en moi. Je le pris dans mes bras en sanglotant, mon nez dans son cou, les larmes coulant sur mes joues et mouillant sa chemise blanche. Putain mais quel crétin ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça ? Pourquoi … ?

- Sasuke… Pardon… Pardon…

- Ce n'est plus Uchiha ?

Je me figeais et croisais encore une fois ces deux joyaux noirs et vides. Il n'avait toujours pas compris. Pas fait le lien. Que devais-je faire… ? J'avais deux options… Tout lui révéler… ou continuer à me cacher pour ne pas souffrir.

Que feriez-vous à ma place ?

Mes yeux plongés dans son regard anthracite, je l'observais attentivement.

Que faire ?

Sadique le retour ! Merci de laisser des commentaires ! 

Que feriez-vous à ma place ?


	11. Nouvelle donnée

Titre de la fiction : Œil ciel

Titre du chapitre : Nouvelle donnée

Auteur : DEALO

Genre : Drame, Humour plus tard, romance. Un peu UA.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.

Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.

Note : Ma première fiction de Naruto. Je ne recherche ni la haine ni l'admiration. Juste votre avis. Je n'ai pas de bêta reader juste un correcteur d'orthographe. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la conjugaison donc si vous voulez me dire tout ce qui ne va pas, à votre aise, j'essaierai d'en prendre compte.

Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà, après plusieurs mois d'absences ! 

Alors je me suis rendu compte, en me relisant de quelques erreurs, la plupart de ces erreurs étant liée à l'âge des personnages.

Je reprends donc :

Maintenant, Naruto et ses amis ont vingt deux ans. Lorsqu'il est parti de Konoha, il avait dix neuf ans ! 

Voilà en gros ! Je vais également essayer de reprendre mes précédents chapitres car j'y ai décelé quelques fautes d'orthographes…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et laissez en encore !

**Merci à Atanielle, Doudou352, Chiwii, Mitsuki-chan, 666naku, Elodiedalton, Yaoi94, Nate bloody, Yukimai-chan, Lafolleneko-girlz, An author alone in the dark, Sasunaru-fann ! ****Vos messages m'ont fait énormément plaisir! (Si je ne répond pas à vos reviews directement c'est que je n'ai plus de boite de messagerie en ce moment… Difficile je sais! Mais j'ai lu chacune de vos reviews et elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Merci encore ! Le choix de Naruto en ce qui concerne Sasuke m'a été insufflé par vous tous ! Encore merci et Désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu par e-mail ! **

**Nouvelle donnée**

- Sasuke… Pardon… Pardon…

- Ce n'est plus Uchiha ?

Je me figeais et croisais encore une fois ces deux joyaux noirs et vides. Il n'avait toujours pas compris. Pas fait le lien. Que devais-je faire… ? J'avais deux options… Tout lui révéler… ou continuer à me cacher pour ne pas souffrir.

Que feriez-vous à ma place ?

Mes yeux plongés dans son regard anthracite, je l'observais attentivement.

Que faire ?

Je déglutis difficilement et me redressais, mes yeux dans les siens. Ma décision était prise. La souffrance… Je la connaissais bien maintenant. Alors… Qu'importe si je devais avoir mal encore une fois ? Là juste maintenant, ce que je voulais, c'était voir Sasuke me sourire. Comme avant. Si je revenais vers lui… peut-être qu'il serait heureux ? Peut-être que jusqu'à maintenant, c'est juste de ne pas être avec lui qui m'a le plus fait mal. Peut-être que… peut-être qu'on a le droit d'être heureux ?

Je ne détachais pas mes yeux des siens et levais doucement ma main vers sa joue que je caressais doucement, caresse furtive, souvenir de nos ébats passés.

Je m'approchais ensuite de son visage, mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Sa respiration s'accéléra et une nouvelle larme coula le long de sa joue. De ma langue, je la rattrapais, goûtant sa peau dans le même temps. Il se crispa légèrement et finit par fermer les yeux. Mes lèvres dérivèrent jusqu'à sa bouche et ma langue joua un instant avec les douces pétales. Je ne comptais pas aller plus loin pour ce soir, je voulais juste lui faire comprendre les choses doucement. Par ce baiser, par cette tendresse, écoute ce que je veux te dire. Ecoutes moi, Sasuke…

Je me redressais ensuite, le laissant là, abandonné dans le lit, les yeux entrouverts et le souffle rapide. Une telle vision m'avait manqué. Je fronçais néanmoins les sourcils en voyant une nouvelle larme couler sur sa joue et demandais, ma voix résonnant étrangement dans la chambre :

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Il respira doucement et se redressa d'un bras, me fixant avec incompréhension. Sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il murmura :

- Je ne sais plus… cette façon d'embrasser… c'est la même que… que… Et ces yeux… Mais… je…

Je soupirais doucement et demandais finalement, mes yeux dans les siens :

- Que te dit ton cœur ?

- Il me dit… que… Que… C'est… Toi ? Mais… Je… Naruto pardon….. Pardon… je… Pardon…

Je le fixais une nouvelle fois droit dans les yeux et disparut de son regard pour réapparaître près de lui, ma bouche tout contre son oreille. Il se figea et je murmurais :

- Dors pour le moment. Demain… Tu comprendras mieux. Demain…

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il tomba doucement en arrière, son bras ne le supportant plus. Il gémit doucement avant de finalement s'endormir, sa main s'agrippant instinctivement à ma veste. Je le fixais un long moment avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de me glisser dans la nuit.

Je marchais doucement dans les ruelles étroites lorsque un bruit me fit me figer. Je tendis l'oreille, attentif au moindre son. Quelqu'un me suivait… Je continuais ma route, comme si de rien n'était. Mon agresseur ne se fit pas long. Il me sauta dessus mais je l'évitais souplement, le laissant s'effondrer au sol, juste devant mes pieds. Je me figeais en reconnaissant l'homme. C'était celui qui, il y a maintenant plusieurs années, avait tenté de me violer. Heureusement que Sasuke était intervenu… je souris diaboliquement et sortis un kunai de ma poche. Je lui attrapais les cheveux et tirais sa gorge jusqu'à mon arme. Il tremblait… Intéressant…

Mais avant de le tuer… Je devais savoir une chose :

- Toi… Pourquoi m'attaquer ?

- Je… je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres !

- Vraiment… ? Et… Lorsque tu as attaqué ce gamin blond… Il y a plusieurs années maintenant, tu obéissais également à un ordre ? Ne t'avise surtout pas de me mentir… Je ne me montrerais pas indulgent…

Mes crocs brillaient sous la lune, luisant dangereusement.

Le pauvre homme me fixait avec terreur et il gémit :

- Non… Pas cette fois là… C'était juste un service… Il m'avait demandé d'attaquer le gosse… Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il faisait partit d'un grand clan !

Je fronçais les sourcils, surpris. Qui aurait bien put m'en vouloir à cette époque ? Un grand clan… ? Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. C'était impossible… Il n'aurait tout de même pas fait cela… ?

Je grognais alors :

- Qui ? QUI ?

- Un brun… La peau pâle… Il… M'a demandé de… faire peur… Je…

Je soupirais doucement puis demandais :

- Et aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi m'attaquer ?

- On me l'a ordonné… Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

- Qui ?

- C'est…. Urg !

Il commença à se tortiller violement sur lui-même avant de pousser un hurlement à glacer le sang. Je le secouais, essayant de le maintenir conscient mais il se figea finalement, les yeux grand ouvert, terrorisé.

Je secouais doucement la tête, incrédule. C'était quoi ce bordel encore ? Un homme tentait de m'attaquer et il me crevait dans les bras ! Putain de merde…

Je soupirais et me redressais complètement. Je fis un rapide signe de mes mains et un pouf retentit. Un clone s'élança aussitôt dans la nuit, direction le bureau de l'Hokage. Ma vieille devait encore être là. Du moins je l'espérais. Je jetais un coup d'œil au cadavre. Cet homme à la peau pâle… j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sasuke. Mais maintenant… Qui pouvait bien m'en vouloir ? J'attendis patiemment l'arrivé des autorités, leur expliquais tout puis m'éloignais en direction de mon appartement. Je tournais doucement la clé dans la serrure, frissonnant lorsque le déclic se fit. Je poussais doucement la porte, mes yeux s'accoutumant rapidement à l'obscurité. J'étais chez moi… Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis tout ce temps… Juste plus de poussière. Je soupirais et m'approchais de mon lit. Il n'avait pas bougé non plus… Comme si ces trois dernières années n'étaient jamais passées. Je m'effondrais de tout mon long sur la couette et fermais les yeux. J'étais fatigué…. Si fatigué….

Je dû dormir longtemps car lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Je m'étirais doucement… Puis me figeais. Il y avait une présence dans la pièce. Mon regard se dirigea automatiquement vers la droite et je sursautais en croisant deux joyaux noirs qui me fixaient avec tendresse.

Je déglutis difficilement et tentais de me redresser mais deux mains pâles vinrent à la rencontre des mes épaules qu'elles maintinrent contre le matelas. Sasuke me fixait calmement, du moins en apparence. Je murmurais doucement :

- Apparemment tu as compris…

- Apparemment.

- Et que… ?

- Chhhh….

Je ne pu dire deux mots que ses lèvres venaient prendre possession de ma bouche avec tendresse. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Il me faisait quoi là… ? Je tentais de m'écarter mais je ne bougeais bientôt plus, transporté par le bonheur. Cette sensation m'avait tellement manqué… Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui gémis, mes mains s'agrippant violement à ses épaules, mon corps se collant contre le sien. C'était si bon… D'être là avec lui… C'était comme si… comme si une partie de moi venait de revenir, après plusieurs années de voyage.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s'écarta finalement de moi en me fixant avec fierté. Moi j'avais les yeux dans le vague, un sourire tranquille sur le visage, mon coeur battant la chamade. Il murmura doucement mon prénom, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou, respirant calmement.

Je l'enserrais finalement de mes bras tout en le faisant rouler sous moi, le dominant de toute ma taille.

Les yeux dans les yeux, nous nous sommes fixés un long moment puis avons soupiré de concert. Il était temps de parler. Nous le savions tout les deux.

Je sais que ça manque cruellement d'action mais… il faut bien des chapitres tranquilles de temps en temps !

XD, merci de m'avoir lu !


	12. Qu'est ce qui ce passe à konoha?

Titre de la fiction : Œil ciel

Titre du chapitre : Mais que ce passe-t-il à konoha?

Auteur : DEALO

Genre : Drame, Humour plus tard, romance. Un peu UA.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.

Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.

Note : Ma première fiction de Naruto. Je ne recherche ni la haine ni l'admiration. Juste votre avis. Je n'ai pas de bêta reader juste un correcteur d'orthographe. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la conjugaison donc si vous voulez me dire tout ce qui ne va pas, à votre aise, j'essaierai d'en prendre compte.

AUTRE NOTE ! Mon ordi à planté… Tout est mort donc j'ai un petit notebook maintenant. C'est plus dur d'écrire donc… Désolé si je mets plus de temps à écrire.^^ Voilà les gens, la suite !

MERCI à toutes vos reviews ! (**Riri-Spoutnik, yezel **(Yep toi ! ca faisait longtemps lol), **lafolleNeko-Girlz, Empa-chan **(Merci à toi ! je sais que je suis un peu fleur bleu sur certain bords… grace à toi j'ai des envies de sadique maintenant. Si vous voulez savoir quel genre de sadique, allez donc lire « retour de chine » Héhé), **yaone-kami, atanielle, elodiedalton, mitsuki-chan, uzuchi** (Encore combien de chapitre ? ben je ne sais pas encore désolé ! Mais ce n'est pas près de finir j'aime trop cette histoire !), **an autor alone in the dark, youkimai-chan, doudou352, asuka-tenku **!! MERCI vraiment merci ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c'est agréable de se lever le matin et de lire vos messages ! Xd et j'ai remarqué qu'il y en a qui lise mes histoires très très tard... Où très tôt ça dépend de comment on voit les choses lol 

**Qui est le violeur ? Roooh vous verrez bien Xd^^**

Attention présence de lemon-lime !

**Mais que ce passe-t-il à Konoha?**

Je le poussais doucement et me levais. Il fallait parler. Je devais comprendre et… d'après ce que je voyais, lui aussi avait besoin de comprendre. Je ne portais pas mon masque noir. Avez-vous déjà essayé de dormir avec un de ces masques ? Ben croyez-moi, c'est vachement difficile ! Nous nous sommes dirigés vers mon salon et installés en silence. Sur le même canapé. Ben oui, je ne suis pas non plus riche… je n'en ai qu'un seul. Une table basse, un meuble de coin et… C'était tout mon mobilier. Okay c'est très pauvre mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'autre chose pour vivre. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que j'ai passé plus de deux ans dans une forêt. Seul. ..

Je soupire doucement et fixe Sasuke. Il me semble si calme… Comme si… Il était apaisé.

C'est moi qui lui fais cet effet ? Je souris tendrement, fier de moi. Il le remarque et fronce doucement les sourcils. Je ris bêtement, juste heureux de le regarder. C'est… étrange tout de même. Il y a deux jours, je ne cherchais qu'à me venger de lui… Qu'à le faire souffrir et ensuite comprendre et là… Ben je le regarde avec tendresse. La vie est mal faite tout de même.

J'ouvre enfin la bouche pour parler mais il me devance. Je vois une légère étincelle de peur tandis qu'il prononce doucement :

- Tu es bien… tu… Naruto ?

Je souris doucement, tout de même heureux de le voir si attaché à cette réponse.

- Oui. C'est bien moi.

- Mais… Tu… n'es plus… Blond ?

- Non. Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Si… Mais pourquoi ?

- Héhé…

Je le vois froncer un peu plus les sourcils et il me demande finalement :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

Roooh je l'ai vexé ! Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, goutant pendant un fugace instant leurs goûts. Il écarquille les yeux, de plus en plus surpris.

- Ben… Si je ris, c'est parce que je suis heureux et… Parce qu'on devrait se demander plein de truc et toi… toi tu me demandes pourquoi je ne suis plus blond. C'est… hilarant quand même. Non ? Héhé…

Il sourit et acquiesce. Une lueur perverse apparait dans son regard et son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les mienne. Je ferme les yeux, acceptant l'échange de tout mon corps. Bon sang ce que c'est bon… ! Je sens sa main descendre doucement sur mon corps. Passant de mon cou à mon torse puis sous le pantalon… et… enfin…

Je me cambre violement en ouvrant grand les yeux. Putain il me fait quoi là ? Sa main sur… Mon sexe ! Il… AHHHH… Je gémis doucement tandis qu'il me masse. Je croise son regard joueur et tente de reprendre mon souffle. Inutile, je n'y arriverais jamais. C'est trop bon... Son doigt vient jouer sur la fente de mon sexe, titillant doucement l'extrémité tendue. Je… Quoi ? Je… Ne sais plus. Je… devrais faire quelque chose non ? Mais… Là je ne peux pas. Il continu sa douce torture, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Putain cet enfoiré ! Quand il aura fini… ! Je lui ferais comprendre que maintenant je ne suis plus un gentil garçon qui subit tout…

Ouai, je le lui dirais. Quand il aura fini hein…

Il presse un peu plus ses doigts autour de mon sexe et moi, j'ai une réaction débile certes mais… C'est plus fort que moi. Je me colle à lui, callant ma tête contre son cou et gémissant un peu plus. Je suis assis sur lui. Il me maintient contre son torse, souriant avec tendresse et fierté.

- Hn… Sasu…

- Tu aimes chaton ?

- Hannnnn…

Ca te va comme réponse ? Pervers… ! Putain pourquoi il réussit à me faire ça… ? Et si facilement en plus ! Il continu son action tandis que moi, n'en pouvant plus, je plante mes dents dans la peau tendre de son cou. Un frisson le parcours et il continu… de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Je crois que mon cœur va exploser. Non sans rire. Il va vraiment… EXPLOSER !!!

Oh putain… C'est… Je… Mes dents augmentent leurs pression, mes mains dans son dos se crispent un peu plus. Il… Je vais… Je vais venir s'il continu ainsi… Je vais…

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Si tu savais…

Je me cambre un peu plus. Je vais…

- Haaaa… !

Le souffle coupé par l'émotion et… le plaisir, je m'effondre sur lui, lâchant par la même occasion son cou malmené par mes soins. Mes mains glissent le long de son dos, arrivant jusqu'à ses hanches. Je ne réagis plus.

Je suis… Hors service là.

Sa main ressort de mon pantalon et il… se lèche les doigts. Juste devant moi. Oh putain… Je cache ma tête une nouvelle fois dans son cou, rouge de honte. Ce pervers…

Je sens un léger tressautement contre moi et je redresse finalement la tête. Je me fige ensuite, interloqué par ce que je vois. Il… Rigole ? Il se fout de moi ? Que… ?

Il me tient encore contre lui. Attends voir un peu Sasuke… Je cherche à m'éloigner de lui et aussitôt son rire s'arrête net. Je vois de la peur dans ses yeux.

C'est en le sentant tendu contre moi que je comprends enfin. Il a peur que je m'en aille. Que je disparaisse encore. Oh non, Sasuke je ne te laisserais pas tout seul. Du moins pas maintenant.

Lorsque j'aurais tout régler… Alors j'aviserais. Je soupir doucement et me recolle à lui. Il se détend aussitôt et ses bras se referment sur moi.

Je demande alors :

- Pourquoi tu riais ?

Une légère rougeur apparaît sur ses joues, me rendant encore plus curieux.

- Tu… es bien Naruto… je… Il réagissait de la même manière… Enfin tu réagis toujours pareil. Tu me colles… et me mords. Toujours. Comme avant… Enfin…

O_O C'était un test là ? Il se fout de moi ma parole ! Je tourne ma tête vers la gauche et fait ma tête de gamin. Il sourit doucement et me lâche. Je me redresse mais vacille. Que… ? Il me rattrape rapidement et m'installe sur le canapé, près de lui.

- Ca aussi ça n'a pas changé. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir marcher pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Putain… Et il sourit en plus ! Il est fier de lui là !

- Peuh !

Nous sommes restés ainsi quelques minutes, lui avec sa main sur la mienne. Moi le regard dans le vague. Je repense au temps perdu. A tout ce temps…

Je soupire et prend la parole :

- Explique-moi cette histoire de possession.

Je sens sa main trembler presque imperceptiblement contre la mienne. Il ferme les yeux et expire doucement. Enfin, il murmure :

- Ca a commencé un mois après que l'on se soit mis ensemble. J'étais dans la salle de bain de chez moi et toi dans le lit… Je me suis senti faible et tout est devenu noir. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps s'est écoulé mais je me suis réveillé avec toit en face de moi. Tu te tenais la joue, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais… ca m'a fait peur.

Je le coupais, la voix tremblante :

- Tu m'as giflé.

Je revoyais très bien la scène. Et maintenant que j'y pensais, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés en grand alors qu'il se tenait devant moi, la main encore en l'air.

- Je suis désolé…

- Ce n'était pas toi. Tu es pardonné pour ça.

- Hm… Ensuite… A de nombreuses reprises, ça recommençait. J'avais le sentiment que chaque jour, ça devenait de pire en pire. Une fois, tu pleurais en me fixant. Alors… Je me suis dit que Sakura pourrait m'aider. Je lui ais tout raconté. Elle m'a aussitôt dit de faire attention et qu'elle allait voir ce qu'elle trouverait dans les livres. Elle n'a rien trouvé et… C'était de pire en pire. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être totalement moi.

Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit la parole, les yeux plongés dans le vide.

- Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors… Je me suis éloigné. Je voyais bien que tu souffrais de plus en plus et de savoir que c'était moi qui te rendais ainsi… Alors je me suis mis avec Sakura.

Je fronçais les sourcils, me rappelant la fois où ils avaient fait leur annonce. Ce devait être Sakura la coupable. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle… Mais…

- Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas arrêté. J'ai aussi frappé Sakura à de nombreuses reprises. Mais elle analysait tout et me disait ce qu'il venait de se passer à chaque fois. J'ai ainsi compris que ces crises n'arrivaient que lorsque nous étions seuls. Dès que quelqu'un arrivait, je redevenais moi-même.

Il soupira et sa main se mit à trembler encore plus tandis qu'il continuait :

- Ensuite… tu… tu es parti. Je ne t'ai rien expliqué… Je ne voulais pas de ta pitié mais… Lorsque tu es parti, je… Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu… as disparu et tous ces clones… A chaque fois… Et tu as laissé ton bandeau et j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. Puis quand Gaara m'a dit que tu te mettais à la recherche de l'Akatsuki… je… Tu… je…

Je soupirais et le pris tendrement dans mes bras. Il tremblait de plus en plus…

- Chut chut Sasuke… je suis là maintenant, on va mettre tout ça au clair. Mais… avant dis-moi, l'homme qui m'a agressé la première fois. Tu te rappels, ce soir là, où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais…

Il acquiesça et je continuais alors, sûr d'avoir toute son attention :

- L'avais-tu déjà vu avant ?

- Non. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Je lui racontais tout et murmurais enfin :

- Il se passe de drôles de choses à Konoha depuis quelques temps. Il faudrait que l'on s'en occupe. J'irais voir l'Hokage plus tard. Tu m'accompagneras ?

Il me fit signe que oui puis dit :

- Et si je recommence ? Comme avant ? Je… ça n'est plus arrivé depuis plusieurs mois maintenant mais si ça recommence…

Je ris tendrement et resserrais ma prise sur son corps :

- Je suis devenu très fort Sasuke. Ne va pas croire que je te laisserais encore une fois me frapper ainsi. Ah et aussi…

Je le fixais avec perversité et approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Je les léchais avec gourmandise, tandis que ma main descendait lentement sur son corps. Il ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que de mes doigts, je le saisissais tendrement. Il gémit et se cambra violement.

Héhé Sasuke… ne va pas croire que tu seras le seul à dominer…

Un petit gémissement sortit de ses lèvres, me faisant vibrer. Oh putain ce que j'aime l'avoir à ma merci!

Fin de ce chapitre ! Je commence à m'habituer à ce petit clavier lol. Ca vous à plus ? Comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte, il n'y a toujours pas d'action !


End file.
